Finding the Light
by hellopanda23
Summary: Rima Touya is a normal teen with a bad past and a mediocre model. But when someone enters her life and helps her accept herself and picks herself up from her lonely life will she fall in love and learn to trust again? Pairing Shima....
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, this is my very first so please don't kill me! This is not a vampire story if some you were looking forward to it but plase enjoy and leave good criticizim so i can make it better. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from this story except the idea all the characters belong to Matsuri Hino except the made up ones.**

"Rima, could you help me with this really fast," my boss requested.

"COMING!" I answered as I picked up a heavy box of clothes.

"Aw, thanks for the help its getting harder and harder for me to get around now that I am this big," she chuckled indicating her 5 month belly.

"Don't worry I don't mind at all I am just glad to help Mrs. Lin."

"Thank you Rima, you are such a dear I am sorry for making you do more than our other employees." My boss apologized.

"That's okay I don't even help out enough around here just two hours a day, so I don't mind at all," I assured.

"Well could you go ahead and change the mannequins to our spring collection, winter is basically over."

"Yeah, sure," I smiled.

My name is Rima Touya, I am 16 and attend a private academy. It is very expensive and prestigious school but I received a scholarship from the school and chose to attend because of its educational programs. But unlike every one else out there my parents weren't rich and couldn't afford things like the average teenager at that school with their expensive cars and international brand of clothes. In fact my only relative is my mother but she is currently in an institution, after my father had died she became mentally ill and these days don't talk very much. But I visit her everyday for an hour when they permit me and I work hard to forget what kind of life I have. I work for one of my mother's close friend's store and help around when they need me because they took me in. After school I work for two hours and then head out to the animal shelter and help out Dr. Lin the husband of the pregnant lady who owns the store. Mr. Lin also teaches me what I need to learn to become a veterinarian, because when I grow up I want to help the poor defenseless animals that are left out on the streets.

As I was changing the clothes on the mannequins the last person I would have liked to see walked into the store.

Suzui Chiharu.

"Hello welcome to-," I started to greet because that was part of the job but was interrupted.

"Save it, I am about to head in for a photo shoot this weekend, fine me a stunning skirt. I want it creamy white, not snow white but creamy white got that!" Chiharu said without even looking at me as she batted her eyelashes. Of course no matter how much I hated her, her wish was my command.

Chiharu had to be the richest person in our school; she made sure that everyone knew about that. Her attitude was what made me hate her, she had always hated me and paid no expense to torture me or make fun of me. Chiharu also knew that I was on a scholarship from the school and found out that I received most of my clothes from the store, she was extremely jealous that I has access to such clothes 

and always wanted to be on top. She may not look like it but she also has a brain inside that fake blonde color hair that she dyed.(no offense to anyone)

I pulled up a new skirt from the spring collection; it was plain white with a gold chain circling around it.

"Here, I hope you-"but almost immediately Chiharu flung the skirt at my face.

"This is unacceptable, I specifically said "creamy white" not "dirty white!"

"I am sorry-"again she interrupted me and held her hand up.

"Fine at least fine me a decent spring scarf for my outfit," she sighed.

After another thirty minutes she finally decided to get a very revealing black dress that was way too mature for her but of course who was I to deny the customer's purchase.

"That took forever, I expect better service next time got that," Chiharu beamed at me.

I sighed and watched her walk out of the store and was glad that no one was here to see that mess. I saw her bump into a young man wearing a hat and sunglasses inside and telling him to watch it and water spilled on him.

"You ignorant brat watch where you are going," she yelled at him.

"Me? What the hell are you talking about? You got me wet." He exclaimed.

I rushed over to maker sure that none of the clothes got wet and to make sure that young man was fine. "I am extremely sorry, about that sir, um let me get you a paper towel or something."

"Chiharu you shouldn't be so harsh you were partly at fault," I explained looking up at her.

"What did you say!?" She yelled vehemently.

"Here sir I will be right back with a-"and for the few seconds I looked away Chiharu had taken the bottle of water he had and splashed it on my face.

"How dare you accuse me of something so rude, you better watch yourself," she hissed.

"I don't really give a damn why you are so rude to me but you need to watch your manners around other people!"

"What is going on out here?" Mrs. Lin's voiced boom.

"Nothing, just your employee over here wasn't being careful and got water poured all over this young man and herself," Chihara said trying to sound innocent.

"I am sorry Mrs. Lin," I apologized, knowing that the sooner I gave in Chiharu would leave.

"Well, Rima please hurry up and clean after yourself and help the gentleman, know that this is coming out of your paycheck," she said in a scolding voice.

With that Chiharu left feeling satisfied about the whole situation and the sooner that I could explain what really happened.

"Here sir," I said as I handed him a handkerchief to dry up his face and neck.

"I don't understand why you took the blame it was obviously that bumbling fool's fault." The man asked confused.

"Well, its okay, the best way to get rid of her is to let her think she won , I don't have to really pay for anything of have anything deducted, my boss is also my caretaker so she knows that I wouldn't do anything like that. I am use to it but were you looking for something?" I said explaining and not to be so puzzled about it.

"Oh I was just looking around for a while but I noticed that you were busy with her so I was waiting for your opinion about a scarf for my mother," he stated.

"I am sorry that I didn't see you I would have been more then willing to help."

After helping the young men I changed into another set of clothes and told Mrs. Lin goodbye and told her seven year old daughter to watch after her mother.

"Can you help with a math problem tonight Rima?" asked Miiki.

"Sure," I assured and headed out on my bike to the shelter.

It was a ten minute bike ride from the store to the shelter so it was refreshing and healthy for me.

Today all I had to do was play and feed the new puppies that had just come in so they would be more comfortable.

"It is a big help every time you come Rima to help me out here," Dr.Lin sighed.

"Your family helped me out a lot it's the least I can do and I enjoy being with animals more then my classmates." I stated.

"But you can't be around them all the time you need to meet some new people and hang out with them. Don't feel obligated to just helping us out you can go out and enjoy time with your friends to." Dr.Lin insisted.

The sad truth was that I didn't really have any friends at my school; I chose not to socialize because they were such whores and showed no sense of care to anybody but themselves. Everyone tried to act like a hot shot even the boys, it was just annoying.

"Okay," I said quietly.

After volunteering I headed home to finish my homework and helped Miiki with her homework while Dr.Lin was helping his wife in anyway he could.

"Oh Rima I received a call from Laura, I believe your agent, she said to come down to her office because she found you a photo shoot," Mrs.Lin said excitedly.

"Really, that's great," I smiled.

Modeling was a side job that I did since I was eight, it brought in money and I always gave that money to Dr.Lin because I know Mrs.Lin would never accept.

"I have so many clothes that I want you to try, I made some more outfits so that yours would be unique!" she squealed.

"Mrs. Lin don't work so hard for me you have to watch out for your health." I warned her.

"I know but you are so cute with your pigtails that you look like a cute little girl."

"Thanks, but after that I will be visiting my mother so I might be home late."

"Okay don't be out too long, call if you're coming later then nine," Mrs.Lin instructed.

**Sorry it was really boring but i have to introduce the story line and characters, it gets better. I think... hmmm... please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there again, I was going to post it Saturday but I will be way too busy to get online… anyway thank you for the review and the positive comments. Really , yeah I was informed by one of you guys that my point of view is off so I have edited to make sure it isn't but please feel free to help me out… and I have changed the rating so watch for that if that even matter and the category. It's a tragedy but why? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Vampire Knight…**

My alarm rang as usual at six o'clock and I tirelessly rose from my bed and grabbed my school uniform. It was a simple black pleated skirt and a dress shirt with a matching jacket with our school insignia. All the guys had a tie while of course the girls had a stupid red ribbon.

I brushed my teeth and did my hair into the usual style I had and did it with black ribbons. I grabbed my school bag and went downstairs and quietly opened the fridge to see that Mrs.Lin had packed me a home lunch and I smiled at the little note with the teddy bear in the background.

_I hope things go well today, have a nice day and enjoy!_

I smiled and placed it in my bag and grabbed an apple for breakfast and headed for school

The first thing I heard when I walked in was Chiharu's loud screech she called her voice.

"I am getting time to do a photo shoot this weekend for that magazine "Angel." **(MADE UP THE NAME… BRAIN FREEZE, SO SUE ME IF IT SUCKS.)**

Angel was a recent magazine that came out just for teens to be able to get into the modeling agency. But usually the article had always revealed teenage girls in a way that wasn't them by making them look sultry or like a whore basically. To me that magazine did not portray its title or job as a modeling agency. But it brought many young teens to fame never the less.

"Wow, another photo shoot, you are so great Chiharu," said one of her so called friends.

We all know that her friends aren't there for anything but the money.

"Yeah but the best part is that Senri Shiki is going to be THERE!" she squealed.

Senri Shiki was one of the first young teen models to come from "Angel", many drooled over his shirtless shoots and alluring eyes. Almost everyone crazed teen had a crush over him with the exception of me.

"Ugh," I said out loud accidently.

"What did you say Touya?" Chiharu said looking at me disgusted.

"Nothing, nothing," I said in a monotone voice.

"I thought so, someone as hideous as you need to keep shut and silent and stay away from my Shiki, he is mine." She scoffed.

These words might actually hurt someone but not me, its hard for me to portray any emotions really because I am not use to it I guess. But after my mother lost her sanity all my sadness and happiness seem to have left me. My agent also says that is one of my downfalls as a model, she says I need to work on having emotions in some shoots.

Right after school I headed to her office and took a deep breathe and walked in.

"Rima your early come in!" my agent greeted,

"Hello, Mrs.Takada."

"Don't call me that call me Carrie, anyway on to business I found you a real shoot this time. I know that you have only been modeling for your caretakers business and catalogs but this one is the real thing that will hit you big," she pointed out.

"What is it?"I said full of anticipation.

"ANGEL," she exclaimed.

Almost immediately my expression turned sour and disbelief.

"What you don't like that magazine, most teens are dying for this position and they randomly called me wanting to talk to you. I mean how rare it that they call on a random model!" she tried to encourage me. "Carrie, you know how I don't like that place, their image is all wrong." I pouted.

"I know I have talked to them about this and they are willing to work with you so don't worry nothing that you like will appear on the issue," She urged.

"Fine, I'll go but if it's inappropriate I am leaving."I decided.

"Sure sure, be there at eight this Saturday, here is the address and don't be late."

I sighed and took the informational paper and walked out into the streets. And then it hit me that Chiharu would be there, I don't think she even knew I modeled; great, now this was going to be a big deal to her.

Now I was going to go visit my mother.

"Hi, mom how are you?" I asked at the absent minded person.

"The flowers are blooming today, today is the day that I met my husband."

"Yeah, they aren't they," I said trying to make a conversation with her even though it was winter and no way could flowers be blooming.

"Have you seen my husband?"

"No, is he with your daughter?" I said trying to see if she remembered me.

"Daughter? No I am looking for my husband, we just got married how can I have a daughter," she chuckled as though I was crazy.

"I see your husband you say?" I said sadly, of course that was to be expected. She never wanted a daughter so of course when she had the chance she would try to forget she had one.

"Well, I have to go its getting late," I said goodbye and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you for coming, and tell my husband I am waiting for him right here when you see him okay?" she smiled.

"Of course," I sighed deeply and walked out of the hospital.

**AT THE PHOTO SHOOT**

"Welcome young ones, I am the director of this shoot so please follow my instructions and everything will be all right. It has come to my attention that some of our viewers concerns were that we were presenting the wrong ideas about teenagers," he announced.

Finally, I thought, some people out there agree with me.

"Well today as you see how there are many new young faces, and many aspiring to hit it big, I have gathered the youth of today to portray to me what is the real teenager. Now whoever can convince me will have the cover page and maybe a shot or two with Senri Shiki," he proudly announced.

Right when his name was mentioned I could hear the people squeal in delight.

"Move it or lose it people," a voice boomed.

That couldn't have been anybody else but Chiharu.

"Sorry, I am late Sean, I had to get my hair done for this shoot," she said flouncing her hair.

"Of course not, Miss Chiharu," he said in a falsetto voice.

"If you have any questions ask my father," she said pointing at him.

"Of course how could I forget your father, my boss," he said gritting his teeth.

It seemed to me that he did not have a liking to Chiharu, seeing from another standpoint it seemed her father arranged her to have this photo shoot.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!?" Chiharu demanded.

Her eyes were wide and her mouth was wider as she pointed at me with her long fingernails.

"Well, it's the other models, if you were here on time you would have known why but enough time has been wasted your majesty I need to get on with my photo shoot," Sean the director said annoyed.

Since the shoot was from the order of your first name I knew I would be last. Many models before me were really tall and thin but they had such mature looks. Some of them I recognized on other popular magazines, they all looked so sophisticated. I looked like a little preschooler among them, now I was getting nervous. I watched Chiharu walk up there in her two inch heels and try to strut to the camera what the director didn't want.

"Look hon, on my memo I said I was going for a new look, I am done with the sexy teen look I want something new, and I know that teens are not wearing that revealing dress on the streets. So either you go get changed or get out of here and quit wasting my film," he said harshly.

"What do you mean? This is what teens wear!" Chiharu argued.

"Look, get with the program or leave."

"You are so going to be fired."Chiharu said stomping out.

Pretty soon it was my time and I was getting really hot.

"Rima Touya," the director called.

I walked up in the in front of the green screen with a black blouse that had silver lining and a soft white skirt that flowed with the slightest wind.

"Hmm, pigtails interesting," commented the director.

"Go ahead and give me a smile," said the camera man.

I was about to but I froze, for some reason my muscles weren't reacting at all. Usually at my photo shoots I was calm and could do anything I wanted but now with more cameras and more people looking at me it was nerve wrecking.

"Come on honey you have to give me something here," the camera man said.

I wanted to leave, this was too scary for me to handle. As a habit whenever I was nervous I would place my hands over my heart as if it is going to pop out because of all the fear.

"I-"

"Just calm down and relax," a voice whispered. In an instant a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and I could feel the warm breath of someone breathing on my neck. It seemed as though it was in slow motion but I faced the person and felt their warm body on my back. Immediately cameras were flashing and people were in awe over something.

The person behind me was Senri Shiki!

I was in shock to see how close our faces were forgetting the fact that he was holding me!

"That's it! That picture that shot it's perfect!"The cameraman announced.

"I know, the new theme will be the innocence of teens, how they are no longer children but not quite adults!" The director cheered as he pretended to cry.

Reality hit me when I realized the photo shoot was over, and I felt that his hands were still around my waist and I tried to move them away gently but his hold was firm and tight.

"Um, could you, um let me go," I asked nervously looking back at him.

He was still staring straight at the camera, and with the same expression.

"You're the first girl that doesn't want me to hold her, you're sure you aren't enjoying it?" he asked in a straight forward fashion and chuckled.

"Let me go you pervert," I said embarrassed and I could feel the heat on my face as I shoved him.

I walked away without turning around towards Carrie, she seemed to be in a frozen position, with her eyes wide and shock on her face.

"Carrie?" I said in a worried tone.

"I think you got the cover, you got the cover, you got the cover, YOU GOT THE COVER," she jumped with each word phrase getting louder and louder.

"I don't know about that-"

"Rima Touya ! Yelled Chiharu.

"I cannot believe you went behind my back and did what I told you not to do," she said huffing and puffing.

"Um, how can I go behind your back if I am not even your friend?" I asked.

"I will make you regret taking away my opportunity with a shot with my Shiki," she hissed as she marched out with he heels clicking angrily in each step.

"Wow, don't tell met that is the school girl that you were talking about?" Carrie nodded.

"Unfortunately that was her," I sighed.

"Ah, Rima come here for a second," the director requested.

"We would like to do an interview with you for the issue, do you mind."

"Um well actually, I wouldn't like any personal information about me out yet, I am going to have to decline the interview," I answered.

"Ah, what a shame but I understand where you are coming from, there will be extra attention on you if this gets out and it will be very stressful." The director agreed.

But in truth I didn't want anything posted about me because the fact that my life wasn't a normal teenage life. I had a mother that forgot me and a father that hated me, I wanted to try to create an image of myself before the public finds out, even if it is false it is better then the truth.

"So, how did you like the photo shoot? You don't seem that excited to have been in a shot with me?" Senri Shiki asked.

"You are really full of yourself you know that," I attempted a smile trying very hard not to be nervous around him.

"Your smile isn't sincere or joyful, what happened in your life that made you like this?" He asked as he lifted his hand and caressed my cheek.

I slapped his hand away, and glared at him for asking such an awkward question.

"Its none of your business and something you could never understand," I answered.

I could feel my cheeks burning up again.

"Shiki, could you sign this for me," one of the models trying out asked shyly.

"Well of course," he said a soothing tone.

There was something about him that made him different from the others. He seems to have a deeper understanding then someone his age, the body of a young person but the mind of a wise sage. What the heck was I saying, he just said two lines and I already think he is like the Great one.I took this opportunity to leave before he could make me blush anymore.

But I was very excited and glad that my modeling career was finally getting a hit and going somewhere!

**That's the end of that. Senri came into the picture at least, but yeah I am not going to make their modeling the whole point of the story, she is in high school this was just a starter for the story. I will update every week, or try at least for you guys. SO thanks and feel free to comment so I know there are people out there who want to read this and I hope you enjoyed. And if there aren't any reviews for this chapter I am dropping it, I could be doing either AP-Cal , AP-Bio or Ap-Lit homework and test preparations instead!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there everyone, thank you for the inspirational comments and reviews… I am really bad at this, I am trying to have a usual update like every Saturday but it ain't working so I am going to go randomly. Yeah me… I am obliged to post all the names of the reviews and some comments they have on the next chapter, but to clear up one, this tragedy doesn't involve death but enough in my opinion to tear your heart out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this from Vk and oh yeah did anyone feel that volume 5 was smaller compared to the others, there were more funny scenes but I am waiting for the plot to pick up, that book was like a filler. Sorry moving on…**

I spent the rest of the weekend studying and finishing up some homework, it was just so easy but it took so much time to do. I sighed and got up from my seat and headed to the kitchen for a snack. Today Mrs.Li was out with her daughter shopping; they refused to let me go because I needed to finish some homework. But enough was enough; I just couldn't handle anymore numbers and words. I left a note saying that I had gone out for a walk. Winter was now entering in full mode, with the winds becoming chillier and the skies being darker sooner. I hugged my jacket and walked around the block. It made me think of back when I had a family with a mother and father that loved each other. My mother had actually taken the time to take me out and play at the park or take me shopping. But those days were long gone; it didn't seem that I even had a friend. No one can be trusted, because in the end they will leave you or hurt you.

My mother was once a beautiful person, someone who was full of life and emotions. She had also been a famous model in her prime years. Now she was dubbed an insane woman who can't seem to get over the fact that her husband has left her and their daughter behind. She was someone I loved vey much, I yearn for the same response to have someone in this world care about me and love me. But it has been seven years of turmoil.

I shook my head trying to get myself out of the dark pit enveloping me. Forget it.

With my absent mind I walked right into someone, and was pushed back.

"I am sorry," I bowed.

"Well, well nice to see you again."

I looked up and saw him again! Senri Shiki! But you could barely recognize him because his usual appearance was hidden underneath a cap, sunglasses and his body was shielded behind a big sweater. This guy looked like some hobo walking around for money.

"So you live around the area too?" he asked.

"Uh-ye-yeah I – I – do," I stuttered.

I couldn't believe I was getting nervous again, come one, he is just like any other person, except that he is a top model in Japan!

"Why are you always nervous around me, do you really think I am that hot?" he praised himself.

"NO! You are just some pretty boy that thinks he is cool!" I yelled.

Why does his presence make me so jumpy and nervous?

"So can I ask if you have a boyfriend? Because if you do that is amazing how he can stand being around you. You probably think it's a sin to look at his face because your always so jumpy," he said amused.

"That's none of your business!"

"Why are you all flustered, are you embarrassed to tell me or something?" he said teasing me.

"Why don't you leave me alone? Who says I have to answer to you? Don't you have some interview or photo shoot or something?" I yelled irritated.

"You are so cute when you are angry," he chuckled ignoring what I had just said.

"Leave me alone," I said turning the other way and heading home.

"Oh come on, I was just kidding around, sheesh, you are so hard to please."

"No one told you to," I answered angrily.

"You know every other girl, would want me to hang around, you're the very first to try and get rid of me." He said baffled.

"Well there is a first for everything."

"What's the rush in leaving; why not just walk around with me?"

"I can't I have homework, and I don't' really want to be with someone who has a high ego of himself," I said sort of disgusted so he would get the idea to leave me alone.

"School? I wonder what that is like," he said pondering the idea.

"You mean you don't go to public school?" I asked

"Well I could and be mauled by a bunch of teenage girls." He stated the obvious.

"It's nothing special, the school I go to is crawling with idiots, and rich people who have too much time on their hand," I answered as I thought of Chiharu.

"Really," he said in a wondering voice.

"Yeah the people at my school aren't there for an education; they are there to show off how rich their parents are."

"They can't be that bad?" he doubted

"Well you have wasted enough of my time I am going to go home." I sighed.

"Wait, why are you so cold, why can't you stand people?"

"I don't, its all in your head."

"You are like someone who has lost the trust of people, are you afraid of people?" he asked another deep question.

"Why do you keep on asking absurd questions, just leave me alone?" I said feeling trapped.

I ran off, I don't know why, I don't understand why I am always nervous around him, why I am always so panicky when I am around him. Why does he ask such personal questions? I ran harder and faster trying to reach my haven I call my room.

I yawned as I entered class; I was exhausted from the homework assignments and barely got any sleep. I peered into class and took note of what was going on. The first group I noticed was Zero, Yuki, and Ichiru.

Zero had a flashy silver hair and piercing purple eyes and so did his younger twin brother Ichiru. Yuki was a bubble headed brown head with huge eyes and I am not quite sure what color her eyes can be called. Zero and his twin brother were fighting again, and Yuki being their next door neighbor and best friend tried to resolve it. Last time I heard that they were fighting about who got to sleep with a star shaped pillow next. A loud laughter came from the corner of the room; of course I knew it was going to be big mouth Aido, the swirly blonde head with a loud mouth of ten screaming monkeys. His cousin Kain was nearby sighing probably wondering why he has to deal with this.

I heard someone chuckling behind me and saw Ruka strolling in and waving good-bye to Kaname, everyone knows how desperate she wants to be with him, and it is sort of sad what she is doing to the female race by being so clingy to him and trying to have all his attention. I was actually surprised to see that Chiharu hadn't already been in class to torture me for the day.

It was silent for once, but what I had dreamed suddenly disappeared. The halls were quiet and then screaming girls pierced the silence. My eardrums were ringing and I swear I could feel the ground rumbling and shaking.

"What is all that commotion?" Yuki asked as she was holding on both Zero's and Ichiru's hair.

All you could hear were," OMG (literally), "IT'S HIM, IT'S HIM", "SOMEONE SHOOT ME THIS ISN'T REAL,"

The noise got louder and louder and headed our way.

In through the door came the famous model Senri Shiki, I was wide eyed and some of the people in our class I swear fainted.

The school bell rang and I saw our teacher struggling to get into his classroom and when he finally made it he was once again pushed out.

When he managed to get back in he was accompanied by the school security guard and threatened those not in his class suspension if they didn't head back to their classroom.

He strolled into class and stood at the front, and waved and another row of girls fainted.

"Welcome our newest student, Senri Shiki, I am aware of whom he is but I expect the classroom to continue running smoothly. Our school as you know is a private school and we hold the right to kick you out of this institution of education should you disrupt my class, got that? That means all the screaming and no taking pictures!" the teacher stated clearly beaming most of the glares at the girls in class.

"Yes teacher," the class responded.

"Hi everyone, don't mind me I just want to see what it is like to be in a regular school since a friend of mine described it to me as a great experience." He smiled showing off that smile that was worth a million dollars.

"Well then, since our class is alphabetical order you can sit behind Touya, she's the one in the corner by the window," the teacher directed.

He walked by looking casual and smirked at me before saying this is going to be fun.

I was flustered and confused why he was coming to this school in the first place.

I couldn't help but catch a few stares and glares from the other girls in class because he was right behind me. Chiharu looked the most irritated; it was amusing to me because I was making her suffer without even trying.

Homeroom commenced and the teacher read us the daily announcements before giving us our usual 30 minutes of what he called "Leisure time" to do whatever we chose.

Right when it began a swarm of people crowded behind my desk and started asking him for his autograph, someone even asked for a piece of his hair. I couldn't even begin to review my homework so I decided to move over to the other side of class.

I moved right next to where Yuki and the twins were sitting, now they were both arm wrestling to see how the better twin is. I assumed Yuki was judge since she was always in most cases around them and had to be the in between when things got too rough.

"Oh, Rima you're not one of the fans of that guy either?" Yuki asked innocently.

"Oh, no not really, I don't care for those pretty boys with no brain." I answered.

"I can't believe you just talked," Ichiru freaked out.

Because on a daily basis at school I spoke very few words except the times where I am bothering Chiharu or talking back at her for messing with me.

"Ok," I answered a little bit annoyed.

"Yeah, sorry about him he is a little crazy," Zero apologized on his behalf with his cold violet eyes.

" I am sure if we just ignore the screaming then it wouldn't be so annoying," Yuki suggested.

The bell rang and indicated that it was time to head to gym, and I hated gym.

After the girls changed into their P.E. uniform which were black shorts and a simple white t shirt with our school name on it we were outside in the gym doing our stretches. Right when I left the locker room I was stopped by a big crowd, and they were all yelling too. I could only imagine it was because of that model.

The gym teacher was pissed as he had to yell and scream to take control of his class and shoo all the girls that didn't belong there.

"Today we will be out on the track and running, the first activity is the 15 minute run walk, then a race with a 4X4 race. Pick your groups when you get out there, equal boy and girls now GO!"

I ended up with Yuki and the twins, which was typical because Yuki always tried to get me involved with her, I think she wanted to be my friend and I would just listen, honestly didn't' care who I was with.

As we got on the track and jogging I saw a bunch of camera men and photographers out there shooting pictures at us. It was loud and eratic and I saw where all the flashes were headed, and the screaming girls that could be caught in the shot with him. I sighed and knoded my head, I can't believe we are the same gender sometimes.

The photographers were not easy to get rid of as they stood there and flashed away, and the teacher had no choice but to leave them there.

"Alright lets start the races," the teacher yelled as he pointed our positions. I was going to be the last runner and Yuki was going to be the first and then Ichiru.

I stood where I was silently watching and stretching as I saw Yuki dash down to Ichiru and we took the lead. As Ichiru ran I saw the other teams catching up, it didn't even seem like he was running, more like skipping! Zero seemed pissed and when he took the baton ran the fastest I ever saw.

"So little girl ready to lose, I have never lost a race, ever" said one of my classmates.

"Rick, for a big football player you are really dumb, and I will beat you and have all the girls sick and tired of you, oh wait they never liked you in the first place," I rolled my eyes.

I watched as Zero came near and so was Rick's team, I got ready and when I had the baton I started my run but was tripped but that idiot Rick and I heard him snicker and speed for the finish line. I was pissed, he just made me bruise my leg and now my modeling manager is going to be at it because of this. The anger powered me to beat that idiot as I ran and steadily caught up to him and saw his smirk disappear into oblivion when I passed him on the finish line and saw him trip over a little rock.

"Yeah we won," Yuki cheered.

Zero had a blank expression and Ichiru was jumping around with Yuki.

"Okay, lets head back, go grab a drink," the teacher instructed.

I hate school and all the idiots involved in this school.

Around lunch time I headed outside for some peace and quiet that was impossible to find in the cafeteria, mostly louder then before because Senri Shiki was there.

Now when I think about what happened I am embarrassed at what took place, but every time I would shake my head and try to get rid of the blush that was coming. I couldn't believe how close we were at the shoot, and I wondered if he came to this school to annoy me.

One thing I was glad for was that Chiharu wasn't going to bother at me school like I had thought she would. Now she has a new target to become obsessed with.

"So I saw what happened back there, can't believe he tried to cheat," Senri Shiki called out.

I rolled my eyes and just started walking away and I could hear his footstep quickening to catch up to me.

"Come on, I am trying to be nice. Can't you at least talk to me?" he said grabbing my arm.

I shoved him away and flipped him in front of his fans, trying to hint that I didn't want to be around him.

"Don't you have some other people that you can talk to? There are plenty of them around you."

"Fine be like that then." He said giving up.

And all the girls were gasping that I just hurt their precious model and started walking away feeling triumphant.

**Yeah another chapter accomplished, anyone noticed that it was longer? Well I don't know there is one that is like 13 pages but I am going to edit that. But thanks for reading please comment and if you just want to say hi or complain about school, sure why not I am all ears. I gots to go get me a calculus tutor… yep yep!**


	4. Chapter 4

**-- I was a little sad that I only received one review for the last chapter… but you know what I don't care… oh well… I'll see how this goes to see whether or not I am going to upload the next chapter this weekend. Thank you for reading… I didn't proofread this chapter so sorry for the errors. There was no motivation for me to even see if it make sense…**

I sat in the room nervously watching all the models pass by giving me a disgusting look or the I can't believe she is here as if she was better then me.

"Rima, Touya," the lady at the desk called.

I walked up with my portfolio and was lead to a room which must be the interviewing room.

"Please wait and the director will be with you momentarily." She said respectfully.

I waited and became more nervous by the minute, I had no idea why I was here only that my manager said it would be important.

The door opened and behind it was a middle age man with a folder that seemed very important and he sat across from me.

"Good afternoon Miss Touya," he greeted shaking my hand.

"Good afternoon to you sir," I replied.

"Well, a few days back we were appointed by our top seller magazine "Angel", lets say that I am amazed at your work even though that was your first real modeling cover for a magazine. It has come to my attention that you aren't signed with any agency and we would like to sponsor you and have you trained by one of our best to start out your career." He offered.

I took in every single word with shock and amazement, and was speechless.

"I-I would be honored," I stuttered and was filled with joy.

"Good then, we have just the mentor for you, he is a little hard headed at times but it's a special request that he is your mentor so please try your best and make this agency proud." He spoke strongly and opened the door.

"Here he is, I will leave you to your training and hope to see more of you in the future," he waved and my mentor walked in.

"You have got to be kidding me," I yelled.

"Nope, " he responded and walked in with a smirk on his face.

"Senri Shiki! How can you be my mentor, aren't' you just a model too?" I said baffled.

"True but I taught all that to myself, and you know what this is a tough industry and to get to the top you got to be the best. Right now the female side of this industry is all jumbled and with so many up and coming models they don't know who is going to represent their model of the year at the annual modeling show. And I intend to make sure you are that person or I will consider my job as your mentor a failure. So come on we only have nine months to get you to the top and you are at the really low bottom," He said and pointing his hand to the ground.

"I want a different mentor then," I argued.

"You know what you need to become more mature, you don't always get what you want. The first thing I am going to have you do is read this book," he said throwing it at me.

"What is it?" I said scanning the title.

"What you need to know to become accepted at this place, it is full of models that are here to take your job and send you home failing and crying. This is not a baby industry where everyone loves each other, there is deception around every corner so be careful here.

The only person you can trust is yourself and your mentor. So read that book and inside is my address, you will have a session there every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday for the next couple of weeks for two hours, review the material I present accordingly and make sure not to be late." He ordered and left.

This was going to be one hell of a year, I sighed and headed home to read this book.

When I opened it to the first page there were instructions on what to bring and what time to be there and my assignment for the book throughout the year. Today I was to read up to chapter four about the mindset I had to have.

It covered that I needed to have self confidence and to listen to the directors instructions. That you need determination to really succeed in this job, I sighed, and was tired of reading these chapters, they were loving yourself and blah blah blah but you know what I am done.

"Rima can you please do my hair my mom's belly doesn't let me get near her," Miiki giggled.

"Sure, where are you going? I am sleeping over at my friend's party. Rima where have you been all this week I don't see you at home a lot." She asked as I started combing her hair.

"Sorry, its my job and I my volunteer work. I have been really busy so sometimes I just study at school or the library because its near." I said as I started to do a French braid in her hair. Along the way hearing a few small " ow," well there you go all done, have fun at the party and keep out of trouble." I advised.

She nodded and trotted out the door where her dad was waiting to take her, I smiled at her cuteness and childness.

Then next day I left at eight to be there at 8:30 and arrived at 8:20. I arrived at a hose with a huge gate blocking my path and beyond the gate was a long pathway into the house. I rang the bell and the gates opened by themselves and I started walking into the property. Its beauty was amazing, all sorts for flowers and plants were blooming and growing, I saw a big water fountain right in the middle and it was an angel with water spurting up from its side. I decided not to dawdle because his house was so far in I had to quicken my pace. Fortunately I arrived on time at exactly eight when I knocked on the door.

It opened and the person inside grabbed my arm and pulled me into the house.

"Good your on time but you need to start coming earlier, if you have a photo shoot you don't come exactly when they start shooting, you never know what is going to be thee, so you barely pass your first test." He said brashly as he walked towards another room and I followed behind muttering to myself I would have been here sooner if he had a shorter front lawn.

He led me to a room with a small walkway and a bunch of designer clothes around, normally any person would want to gaze at the clothes but since I have worked at Mrs.Lin's designer clothes for a while I am not dazed by it.

"Well, first thing is first, did you read the chapters I gave you?"

"Yeah , I-"

"Then lets move one," he interrupted.

"Today we are going to identify who you are, as in what you know and what you do not know.You need to be extremely confident in yourself, charismatic and not afraid of yourself. I see that you have your hair tied in pigtails, you know that not many people do that in pictures right? Would you be willing to let your hair down in a shoot or will you argue for it?"

I wasn't sure if this was a quiz so I was confused to answer the question in a yes or no manner.

"I would argue with it?" I said unsure of myself.

"Wrong, you need to think is it appropriate, and since you have just started its wise to listen to them."

"But I thought that you were suppose to fight back what you don't like." I said remembering about the book.

"Well you could, but that is if they are making you do something uncomfortable such as posing naked or doing something that is out of your morals, I doubt putting your hair down will kill your way of life." He answered making me feel worse and worse by the moment. All he has to say are my faults and wrongs, and it is not helping me like him as my mentor.

"What is with that face? I am training you right now. You will be beat down and trash talked by many other directors and models, take it in and just think of yourself. They are all out there to destroy your self esteem and how you look at yourself and make you want to hate yourself and then your image is tarnished as some anorexic girl or crazy girl. Be tougher," he stated.

"Moving on , right now your vibe that you are giving is not very good. Your personality is not very lets say emotional. The only emotion you can portray is anger and solemnest. What about excited, embarrassed, dim-witted, confused and happiness." He said pointing at my face.

And this went on for four hours non stop, after he had pointed out what I had to fix he went on to making me practice these emotions and he was right, I looked absolutely awkward when I was trying because I wasn't use to these feelings. I swear I thought the mirror was going to break.

But after that day we continued our session, within the first month I had succeeded in becoming more social. The people at school noticed my new profound personality but I wanted to keep it a secret that we were doing this. I made sure that no one knew about Senri Shiki being my mentor, so we mostly avoided each other at school, it was awkward at first but we got use to it. I became part of Yuki's group, and Ichiru was just amazed at my new personality that he would stare at me for long period of times and it was sort of creepy at times.

Everything unexpectedly changed that day…

I entered my house after working at the library when I heard loud footsteps pounding on the ground.

"Mrs.Lin you shouldn't be running when you are pregnant!" I yelled in concern.

"Rima! You have to look at this! Look its you!," she said pointing to the magazine cover of "Angel."

Crap.

I forgot all about that photoshoot, and what was worse was that we were in the shot together and no one knew I was a model to begin with! I started getting hot; the fact that he was so close to me on the cover was going to bring my imminent doom tomorrow at school by his crazy fan girls.

I started banging my head on the wall and repeating stupid stupid.

"I saw this and had to buy it, luckily I got the last one, there weren't anymore left at any store, I guess they must really want this month's issue.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The next day at school was one of the scariest first when I walked out to my door I was attacked my a bunch of photographers yelling for the inside scoop about my relationship with him and I developed boy fans already! They were yelling "I love you" and "Please marry me"! After running around on my street and taking short cuts I took a deep breathe when I arrived at school. But the worst parts were the girls that were waiting for me to come to class.

They all seemed eager to kill me and in front of them was none other than Chiharu.

"So you have decided to go against my back!" she stated.

I rolled my eyes, "I already told you I am not your friend so no I am not going behind your back."

"Well come on girls lets show her what happens if you mess with my man," Chiharu commanded.

"Your man? Please you would have to be like the last person on earth or something." Another girl from the crowd scoffed.

"What the hell are you talking about he is mine."

"Oh yeah, whatever in your dreams he promised to be mine." Another girl interrupted.

In an instant there was a big argument between them and now I had the chance to slip into class without being pummeled.

But ever more awaited for me but it was very awkward.

"R-r-ima," a girl from a big crowd behind her stuttered.

"Look I am not interested in him and he is all yours if you want," I said trying to save myself.

"No! I mean we are Shima fans we think you guys would be the dream couple, I mean two beautiful models, imagine your children.

"CHILDREN!" I gasped and started running away frantically.

"Please we believe in you guys, you are perfect for our star couple." Another girl shouted.

"Leave me alone!" I freaked out. I ran around so many corners, I swear that there was a guy in the crowd too!

I ran to the school rooftop and tried to catch my breathe. I laid back on my back with my backpack as a pillow. This was just too exhausting, this is what happens if we have a celebrity here, it messes up the balance.

"You are hiding here too?" a voice called out.

"Oh, what are you doing here, I thought you would enjoy the company of those girls." I glared at him as if this was all his fault. And really it was sort of, who told him to jump into the photoshoot anyway?!

"Is this something I have to face everyday," I said concerned.

"No, don't worry about it, my agency is probably going to release a statement about their new idea about using new models for their cover and you happen to be in it. And with the school it will probably be over soon because its just shocking," he said and yawned.

He talked as if this was typical and saw nothing wrong with it.

"Come on we should head back to class," he said walking towards the door.

I decided to wait so that we didn't show up in class at the same time.

Again we were met by wild fans and angry girls, they all seemed to hate me even more and I sat near Yuki, where Zero was and no one wanted to be near him when he was angry and that was all the time.

It was probably because of his twin, he acted so immature all the time and was sort of annoying at time.

"Hey," Yuki whispered, "Since when you have been a model? You never told me and I am your best friend," she faked cried.

I wrote her a note explaining everything and just wanted to keep low for now.

P.E. was a living hell, everyone was attacking me during the sports and so many fans were bunching around me. I glanced over at Senri and he seemed to be enjoying the extra attention!

Then it happened and we were cornered and now we were being interrogated.

"Since when have you been a couple?"

"Do you love her or is she just there in your life?"  
"Do you like pudding?"

"Do you plan to get married any time soon?"

"Can I have your jacket?"

"Do you like your pudding cold or hot?"

"How does it feel to be boyfriend to a supermodel?"

"It has been reported that you visit him three or four times a week, please elaborate."

"Are you a hooker?"

"Do you like chocolate or vanilla pudding?"

I couldn't take it any longer and I exploded first I took the microphone that some girl was holding and turned it up.

"I am not dating him, it was just a stupid photo, nothing happened, we aren't together in any way so back off! No I am not a hooker and ICHIRU STOP ASKING ME IF I LIKE PUDDING, I DON'T!"

"Please comment Shiki," the girl directed her microphone at him.

"Stop wasting your time, why in the hell would I want to date someone like her, her skills are so amateur, the only reason she got on the cover was because I was there. I mean she froze on the spot it was so embarrassing I had to step in."

That made me flinch as he insulted me, it really hurt my feelings because it reminded me of my faults.

Faults that I couldn't help but have and each word was stabbing me in the back, I thought that he was my mentor, someone who is suppose to help me, since when did he start hating me?

I hate it when people talked bad about what I couldn't accomplish, my father's words came back at me.

"_Why are you such a disappointment, I am ashamed to have you as my child, go back to hell where you belong."_

"She is just not my type-"

I didn't want to hear anymore painful words come from someone that I thought was my friend, in an instant he turned against me for the attention. I really thought that we could be able to stand each other. Is this what he meant I had to be prepared for? But disappointment from him really hurt the way I was feeling. I had to escape before it happened again; I just had to escape before I could even shed a tear here.

I ran away from the whole place, the music room.

I was on the verge of tears and I didn't understand why, why is it every time that someone makes fun of me I am full of remarks and comments but when someone says they are disappointed in me I buckle and I want to cry and be sorry for what I don't have. I shook my head and tried to understand my actions.

The music room was always empty and it was lunch time anyway, so no one would come in here, this place was suppose to be for students to enjoy but they enjoyed making out with each other or doing something else that didn't involve the arts.

I sat on the piano bench and tapped a key, the key reminded me of when I was little and was learning how to play for my mother. I as trying to make my father proud also but when he heard my mediocre skills he could only nod and then walk away dissatisfied as always.

Why does every disappointing moment in my life remind me of that man who was my father?

I sighed and combed my fingers through my hair and tried to think of something else.

"What are you doing in here?"

I knew who it was the recognizable voice was Senri's.

"Leave me alone."

"Look what happened outside was-"

"I know, okay I know," I said aggravated, "It was another one of your stupid tests."

"Then why are you so upset, you usually don't react when I do something like that."

"Because this one was different, you sounded like my father. That's all."

"I am sorry for saying something like that then but what exactly was it?"

"It makes me really upset when someone wants to criticize me about something I can't do even though I am trying really hard to impress them." I sighed again.

"I am not like that other girl Chiharu who can stand any insults and consider it a compliment. I am not strong willed as her."

"But she is one of the most annoying though. But why does she hate you so much," Senri joked.

"We use to be best friends but popularity drove her mad and we just separated. High school is when we started fighting, this is when our true abilities start to surface, my grades were better, I excelled in sports and music while she floundered around in any physical activity and her grades were barely passing. She chose popularity and started using her money for better clothes, make-up and made fun of others misfortunes and started becoming a jerk. We separated hating each other because she lied to me and said some pretty nasty things to make others hate me."

"That can't be the reason that you are always by yourself."

"No, because she was my only friend and also the only one who knew about my father," I whispered the last part because that was the real reason that I didn't want to be friends with anyone, it was because of my father.

"Anyway what are you doing in here, are you here to criticize me some more."

"No, I actually wanted to say that I am done testing you, sorry about the last one I didn't know how far I went with that one." He apologized.

"Its fine."

"You know my mentor did that to me too but I wasn't as strong as you though, every chance I had I lashed out at him before I finally realized that he was trying to be my friend in the end. But by the time I had figured that out he had died in a car accident. Because I spent a lot of time with him since I didn't really live with my parents I realized how much I was lost when he was gone. My roommate, my friend, more importantly someone who was like a father, eventually I had a new mentor he was trying really hard and was like the one who died and I took this opportunity to start new. I started acting more mature and more agencies were accepting me because before I was acting immature.

Was he trying to be my friend too?

"I didn't realize that-"

"But that's in the past and I do want us to be friends now, because from here on out it is going to be a long arduous path to our intended goal."

But this meeting made me stop seeing him in a bad way and that he wasn't a jerk, he is just trying to help me that's all.

Our days returned to normal eventually and they started asking me more questions versus chasing me and trying to kill me, they thought it might have been a "Cool experience," and wanted to know more.

Also the teacher had been talking about plans for the school trip and I was actually excited about this one. We were going into the mountains and living at an in there and there was a beach nearby and hot springs.

This was a school trip that I was actually looking forward to and I found myself looking at Senri more and more and hit myself whenever I thought that I was falling for him. I can't fall for someone like him, his life is so busy and he is with so many girls anyway so he must have had hundreds of girlfriends by now.

It was better this way that he was just a friend.

**I would greatly appreciate any reviews, if there are weird errors do tell me... thank you!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Hello, I am back. Yet again there was only one review but a lot of subscriptions to me! Yeah ME! HA HA anyway yeah I am going to update and get rid of this story sooner because School has finally hassled me to do so… but expect hmm like three or four more chapters before this part is over and I will think of making part two if there are enough readers. Well on to the next agenda… the story… **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…but a tennis racket and like three dollars… thank you to the only reviewer for the last chapter **_**scarlet-and-snow.**_** You other readers can be listed here too if you had reviewed.**

I was bored to death waiting for Rima to do her shoot, I decided to do something that shared a caring side for her so she was going to be featured with animal on the covers and it truly was boring to not be the one shooting for the camera but this was going to help her a lot. I glanced over at the door that opened and saw someone familiar.

"Bruno it's been such a long time," I raised my arms and gave him a handshake.

"Well if it isn't my star pupil from a year ago, see how much work I made you do and look how you turned out," he said praising himself.

"Yeah without your guidance I don't think that I would have made it this far," I said earnestly. He was the one person that changed the rich brat I was into a gentleman that the whole world respected.

"I heard that you were assigned to be a mentor to another model, also heard it was a girl. How are you handling it? Hope she's not like the last one. I have no idea about her personality but I know about her past a little." Bruno said facing Rima who was currently talking to the dog's caretaker.

"Yeah she is a special one, different from your usual models, she is a little hard on opening up her emotions but she is getting there. She has lost the will to trust people and often is alone, so she's not one of those crazy fan girls at least but what about her past?" I answered questioningly.

"She is the daughter of Renji Tohru, a corporate business leader in his family's personal hotel management. He is known for having affairs with women all the time. But there was an alleged woman that he had fallen deeply in love with and that is her mother. However because she could not produce a son for the family to pass down as an heir he had chosen to leave her after one of the other affairs he had with another woman gave him a son. She reminds me a lot about you." He glanced at my eyes.

I took it in and was deeply hurt that this happened to her at such a young age this could no way compare to mine.

"But it's not like mine was that dramatic as her my father just doesn't accept me because I won't run his position," I rebutted.

"But you both were left by someone you thought you could trust and have had your hearts crushed. And both grew up in seclusion always being isolated and unemotional. But you were both saved by a savior that revealed a new beginning to a better future. I helped you pick up the pieces of life that were missing and you are helping her live again."

I turned back to Rima who was now shooting pictures with all the puppies as they jumped and yelped around her. She was laughing and smiling like never before, she has changed day by day into someone that appreciates life. She was full of energy and life and it made me feel happy to watch.

"I knew something had happened between her and her father but something to that scale must have been hard to bear no matter what age."

"She has a mentor that can lead her to a better path in life."

But remembering this brings back memories of a forgotten past that has haunted me for years. It was important that I help her through the end so that she won't return to the dark life as I had.

"You are reliable as always on information but how did you find this out?" I asked.

"That is a secret," he said holding his finger up to his mouth.

"I heard that you enrolled in a local high school, now why would that be when you have already graduated high school at 14?" He said mischievously.

"Can't I enjoy life too? I missed out a lot not going to a regular high school its more carefree and really easy."

"Are you really going because of her," he said looking at Rima.

"NO. What makes you think that anyway-"

"She goes to the same high school and I heard that you demanded to be in the same class as her too." He said chuckling.

There was no point in lying to him he would have had a reliable source anyway.

"Fine, maybe a little. That's only because I needed to see what her attitude was like and business related." I said flustered.

"That's fine only you need to tread carefully, be wiser with your words; I know your attitude when you are mad it gets out of control," Bruno warned.

After the photo shoot I said goodbye to Bruno and walked toward Rima. I was going to ask him more about her father but I decided not to bother with the small details and told Rima that she did a great job.

"That was fun, but I am so exhausted now," She sighed.

"Well are you hungry?"

"No, I should head home I have a lot of homework to do and so do you," she giggled and placed her pointer finger on my forehead.

"Okay," I answered lowly.

"Are you okay?" Rima asked and looked at me for a response.

"Yeah, I am fine. Come on lets get you home."

"Why are you being so nice today?" She asked in a peculiar tone.

"What can't I just be nice without a reason?"

"It is just unlike you," she said innocently as she started to swing her arms around.

"Come on its nothing," I heaved a sigh.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As we were about to exit the building we were approached by a man in a black suit and a suitcase that looked like it might contain a bomb inside.

"Hi I am Hanzo, I have heard a lot about you Miss Touya and wanted to know if you were interested in doing a couple of shots for Maximum magazine." He said shaking my hand with his leather gloves.

"Sorry sir we are not interested right now, as her agent we will decline your offer," Senri answered immediately and grabbed my arm and tried to lead us away.

"Well hold on Sir, won't you think about my offer? And here Miss this is my card if you are interested that is. I mean shouldn't you be the one to lead your career?" he said glaring at my eyes.

"Sorry but we are on a tight schedule maybe some other time," Senri panicked.

As soon as we got in the car I had demanded and answer.

"Those kinds of guys you shouldn't trust, there are a lot of scammers right now."

"How do you know?"

"Don't worry about it just do the ones I tell you to and follow my directions and you will be fine."

But I wasn't satisfied with that. I kept the card and wanted to try it, all the shots that I have been doing are petty in which I play a small role; to be in those best seller magazines such as Maximum would definitely shoot up my career.

But I had to think deeply about it whether or not to go ahead with it or disobey Senri. I mean he was my mentor but not my supreme ruler.

In the end I ended up calling the man back and we were scheduled for a private meeting.

Now I had to make sure he wouldn't find out and knowing him it was going to be difficult. I told him that I had to help out my aunt at the store because her due date was so close that it was wrong for her to work so much and he took it without question.

So I continued to sneak around making sure that no one knew exactly what was going on except Yuki because its hard to keep something away from her especially if she was trying to be your friend and that she and Ichiru kept on poking me.

I had arrived at the studio where he had instructed and saw a sort of run down warehouse. I had a bad feeling about this and decided that it was time to turn back but was grabbed by a pair of strong arms and heard an evil chuckle.

"Well you came after all," the voice said as they dragged me into the warehouse. The man pushed me making me collide with the ground and it was concrete!

"Well then welcome to our photo shoot," Said the man from yesterday.

"So this is the new girl then?"

"Yeah what do you think is she good enough for your group," the man asked as he placed a knife near my throat.

"Let's see hmm…" he said as he got closer to my face his face dark and rough and breathe smelling of tobacco. He started touching my hair and smelling it and I backed away near the wall then placed his rough hands on my neck. The man started tracing his thumb from my chin down my neck slowly and reaching dangerously low.

I flinched and really wanted to get out now, I should have listened to him! Why am I such an idiot?!

The man started unbuttoning my school blouse and I pushed his hand away.

"Hey what do you think you are doing," the man inspecting me demanded and grabbed the collar of my shirt. I decided to push him back and then he came lunging for me and I saw him coming but it never happened.

I didn't know what happened all I saw were a pair of blue eyes that came bursting on the scene and tackling the guy in front of me and knocking out the other one near him.

"You are disgusting," Shiki said as he rubbed his hands as if he was getting rid of dirt.

I saw the two men sprawled on the ground and out.

Senri roughly grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the building without saying a word.

"Senri stop your hurting me," I complained in a quiet voice.

But he chose to ignore me and continued gripping me at the same pressure, he opened the car and pushed me in got in and started driving away.

**Please Please review!! I would like some feedback, it encourages me to update if that makes it any better. I'd like to know what you readers think and how I can improve my writing. Come on now its either this or some ap-cal and ap-bio work, that is easy work but this is more fun! Well until the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, the new season is out! I think the whole butterfly thing is suppose to represent Yuki's transformation and that's all I am going to say. You know to what, and the new ending and opening songs rock an I love them both! Yeah the first opening is coming out on the 15****th**** cannot wait! Ahh! So with all this excitement I decided to update because I felt being nice! Hee Hee thank you for the reviews from the following for the last chapter.**

**Kiriyuu…yes I am thinking about adding a twist but not after 3 more chapters, thanks for the thought.**

**XxShiMaxX: You know that you are one of my fav authors too…you should update…-- **

**scarlet-and-snow**

**kailaira (**

I was terrified about what Shiki might say to me but he kept silent and eyes on the road. Every time I glanced over at him I was afraid that he would turn back at me and yell at me for another amateur mistake. It didn't seem I could ever do anything that he would approve of, it was angering me inside but I knew I was in the wrong because he was right about not letting me take the photo shoot in the first place.

"Sen-"

"How could you disobey me? I told you not to go but you did anyway! I know what I am doing in this industry you don't, so if someone is more experienced tells you not to do something then don't." He said irately.

"I am sorry, but-"

"But what, huh? How can you still have the audacity to talk back to me when you just did a stupid mistake a little while ago? You know I have seen models with no brains and just walk around like idiots, but you took it to another level. At least those models would listen to what their mentors tell them and not cost them their career." he said fuming.

His words were harsh and degrading to me, but I had to sit there and listen to every bit of his criticism.

"I thought you were better then everyone else, but you're just like that girl in our class Chiharu, someone who just wants the attention from others," he said bitterly.

That was enough to ignite me, I can never be compared to her, and we were both on different human levels.

"I would rather teach her then you, at least she will listen. You are such a disappointment."

I glared at him and he knew how much I hated her, he knew that I wasn't like her but he just wanted to keep on beating me down. But each one was hurting me more and more, and I just couldn't control it anymore. This wasn't the second time that he was starting to sound like my father, this was more painful then the first one.

"Who made you the superior one in my life, you don't control me, what I choose to do in my modeling career is up to me and my agent. I don't know what the hell she was thinking when she hired you. You are a big waste of money."

"Shut up! You shouldn't be the one talking, I made who you are today, and I made you the famous model that everyone wants a picture of. You don't actually believe that you got this far on your own do you. If It wasn't for me you would be still doing modeling for those catalogs and never getting anywhere," he chuckled.

We had stopped at a red light and I took the opportunity to leave.

"Well, who told you to be my teacher?! You know what you can be her teacher go ahead see if I care, because of right now I quit being your student," I retaliated and opened the door and got out of the car.

"What are you-" Shiki asked but I slammed the door on his face and ran off into the crowd so he couldn't see me and I kept running and running, I needed to get away from everything.

Those last few words that he said while scolding me hit me hard on the heart.

"You are such a disappointment,"

It isn't the first time I have heard of this phrase, it has been said many times, said by the people that I cared about, and said by those who broke my heart and left me.

My mother, father, and all my relatives, they all were disappointed in me.

Why did he have to remind me about my father again, that jerk that hated me!

My father never loved me as a daughter; he only stayed around for that short while because my mother had begged him. But pretty soon he was tired of seeing that I couldn't be a boy, and my mother's begging and pleas were tiring him and he one day just left. I heard many stories why my father had left, because he was a rich business man they said that he had other girlfriends that would provide for him better then my mother. Some said that he had scammed a business and was one the run. But the one everyone seemed to believe was that I had been born as an unlucky child, and that he was afraid I would ruin his fortune. On my father's side a boy was always born first, and usually they would only have one child. For the first time in his family lineage a girl had been the first born.

I was the first girl to be born, and my father detested that. My family members then thought of him as an omen, because he couldn't offer a boy into the family and shunned him.

I was always the one to take the blame, to be yelled at for every misfortune the family had ever faced. The blame for his company's financial problems at time, the blame for his misfortunes, such as someone stealing from him, blame for the loss of his family, blame for hurting my mother so much that she couldn't give birth again.

Why does, he always bring back memories of my past, I was successful in not being emotional and then he had to come and screw up everything and do this. Why is it that everything he says makes me want to hate myself, why do cruel words escape his lips and into me.

The school trip that I had been excited about was now nothing more then a school event that I had to attend. Everyone was smiling and bustling around with their friends and talking about what to do. Unfortunately we had to stick with our original classmates, so that mean I had to see him.

I was still upset for what he said, I could understand that he was upset at my actions, but he had taken it too far yesterday.

I sat in front of the bus and looked at the window outside quietly, sitting in the front meant I was sitting with the teachers, and I knew no one would bother me if I sat here. I avoided eye contact with him, but he didn't seem to even care. He was still flirting with all the girls, and laughing loudly with the guys in class. Of course he wouldn't care; I am just another girl to him.

The ride was a long three hour drive through the forest and around a mountain, but the ride was worth it because when we got out the air was refreshing and it felt fresh compared to the city. But the weather in the mountains were much frigid and cold then the city because we were close to a beach. A felt a bump behind me and turned to apologize when I saw it was none other then Senri Shiki.

I just turned the other way and headed towards where the teacher was going. We had arrived at the main office building; it was built in the traditional way with the sliding doors and a pagoda style.

We were lead through a tour of the inn and where we were expected to be bunking and what we could enjoy while we were here. After the introduction the teachers went over the rules with extreme scrutiny on boys and girls being separate at the bath and especially around sleeping time.

We were put in groups of three, and I had to be stuck with Chiharu, but at least I had Yuki, even if she was bubble headed at times I could tolerate her.

I placed down my bags in a corner unlike Chiharu who dumped it in the middle of the room so that everyone could trample on it.

"Well, since I am stuck with you two lets establish some rules, you don't talk to me I won't waste my breath talking to you, got it?" she said in a stuck-up attitude.

"Whatever," I said as I slid the door open.

My heart beat stopped for a second when I slid the door and Shiki was right there. But I quickly got over that when he said "Chiharu lets go." I immediately tried to leave before my face gave away that I was hurt by that.

Did he take me seriously when I said that he should go coach her and that I quit. That's what I get for opening my big mouth I guess.

"Rima, hold on," waved Yuki.

"What is it Yuki?"

"Is there something going on with you and Senri Shiki, you guys don't seem to be talking and it was odd that he wanted to talk to Chiharu, doesn't he usually get annoyed by her?" Yuki posed all these questions.

"its fine, we got into a fight and both figured that we are annoying to the other and decided to just not talk to each other," I said simply.

"But why are you doing that, isn't he your friend, I mean he seemed to be the only that could get you to talk, remember? You would never talk in class or volunteer to do anything social, but he changed you when he came into our class. I like the new you a lot more then the old one, and right now you are turning back into the old one," she said with a concerned voice.

My eyes turned wide she said that.

"Um, I'll talk to you later okay, right now I need to take a walk for a while," I said as I headed the other way.

Later during the class dinner, everyone was laughing and planning for tomorrow except me, I decided not to be involved with their plans because I no longer knew who I was. It seemed I never knew who I was at all.

After dinner everyone was sent to their room, but of course no one wanted to sleep, our class was excited about a hiking trail that they heard about from other tourists, the trail lead to a small waterfall with a little creek flowing down.

I laid out my mat and changed into some sweats and a tank top. I glanced over at Yuki who changed into shorts and a t-shirt, but Chiharu was dressed up with a very glamorous night gown that left little to the imagination.

"Are you sleeping or do you model while you sleep too," asked Yuki in a sarcastic voice.

"Please, this is for SHIKI, I am going to his room later just to let you know," she said emphasizing his name.

I already knew where this was heading, he was trying to get back at me with this, and it was working.

I ignored what she said and headed to sleep, trying to fool her that I honestly didn't care. But I just couldn't seem to sleep as I lay on my mat. Yuki was sleeping soundly and Chiharu was still up talking to someone on her phone who I can only assume was one of her cronies.

I sighed and shifted around on my matt but ended up back in my original position.

"Ne Rima, can't you sleep?"

"No, I can't for some reason."

"I know something is bothering you but I think you should go talk to Senri tomorrow," Yuki whispered softly.

"I don't want to," I lied.

Even though it was dark I knew that her face was sadden by my denial, I don't know what it is about this girl , but she always seems to be so kind and big hearted.

Chiharu quietly slid the door, and I turned to watch her try to sneak out quietly.

"I swear if you snitch, I am going to get you back," she hissed as she tip toed away.

I continued to lie on the mat, and stare at the ceiling. It seemed my body was anything but tired, but the air inside was suffocating me. I got up and went over to my bag and grabbed a jacket and put on some socks.

"Where are you going?" Yuki asked in concern.

"I am just going to be at the beach, I promise I will be back soon, so don't worry your little head okay? You should be worried whether or not Zero or Ichiru have killed each other," I joked.

But her expression was solemn rather then a smile, it was unlike her.

I stepped outside and the cold air attacked me, but I still remained silent, and tried my best to walk silently and not awaken any teachers or students. I could hear some people still whispering and the sound of Chiharu giggling. I knew it was coming from his room, and I tried my best to ignore what could possibly be going on. Once I was out in the open I could walk normally and breathe. The sky was illuminated by the stars and the moon, and it was clear out. The waves thrashed wildly against the sand, it was loud and seemed to be angry in a way. I don't know what compelled me to come to the beach late at night, but it made me more calm and relaxed.

The winds were blowing softly against my skin, and my hair was unbound and flowing with the wind.

I remembered once when he had told me I looked better with my hair down.

I shook my head trying to forget about him but somehow my thoughts always traveled back to him. It isn't fair, why one guy has changed me in so many ways.

My mind had drifted back to earlier in the day when Yuki said that he was the only one to get me to talk in class and become more social. Everyone liked the new me, because Senri Shiki made me. Did I really lose myself when I got to know him? Have I really lost my identity? What he said in the car was true, I am only accepted for who I am because of him

The sounds of footsteps on the sand stirred me and I turned around.

"Yuki?"

"Its incredibly cold out here, how can you stand it?" She smiled.

"I just wanted to think, that's all," I said looking down.

"Then come on sit with me and tell me what you're thinking about?" She gestured as she sat on the ground and patted where she wanted me to sit.

I complied, and sighed.

"Yuki, have I really changed that much because of him?" I asked with a hurt tone.

"I admit that you have changed after meeting him but that's not why you are upset are you?"

"It is," I chuckled," I don't even know who I am? I can never be what someone wants; it hurts to know that I can never be accepted for who I am." I said bitterly.

"That's because you haven't showed who us who you really are, so far I have only seen a Rima that has been shielding herself from everyone. Look, what I should have actually said was that you are opening up and showing us the real you. Its not that he changed you but he is helping you show your true self." She explained.

Her eyes were full of worry, I knew what she was saying was sincere and from the heart, I could see why an emotionless guy like Zero had fallen for her. She has the power to change people to become a better person; I hope that everything works out for her, because I also heard that Kaname also has a liking to her too and everyone knows him and Zero are not the best of friends.

"I still think that you both should talk to each other and work out your differences."

I smiled at her sensitivity, and that smile turned into a small chuckle, which lead to me crying soft tears.

"Rima, did I say something to upset you?" She said sorrowfully.

"I don't know why, but every time I think of him it makes me sad, what if he-he doesn't want to talk to me?"I sobbed.

"Are you afraid that he won't listen to you?"

"I don't think that he wants to deal with me anymore, I-I- mean I have caused him so much trouble. What if he hates me?" I asked trying to let it out.

"All I can tell you is that you will feel better, if you let it out, there is no point in holding it in because it will only end up hurting you later," Yuki said in a whimpering voice.

I turned to her and notice that she was starting to cry a little bit.

"You are crying? I said confused.

"Yeah-," she said weakly trying to smile it out.

"It's because it just reminded me of something, but don't worry. "She said as she pushed me near the water.

"Before you come back, let it all out here, no one will be able to hear you and it will make you feel better to let out all that worry and stress out," she assured.

And I did just that, I cried until it hurt to breathe, I cried like when my father said he hated me, when my mother had left me alone in the world, when I realized that I had no one in this world that could care about me. I cried additionally for losing him.

I let it all out, the years that I had it held in, it came out and ached my heart, Yuki was right, holding it in only hurts you that much later…

**Yeah it's the end…yes I am thinking about making a new story when I have time. But i think there will be a second part to this after chapter 9! Which is very soon… but yes I hope you enjoyed and please review! Please please, Its just that we authors are obsess with it because we like to know that there are actually people reading this and no reviews kind of makes us feel sad, sniff…it discourages us… but at least I am not setting a goal or something. Well anyway next chapter should be out by next week when the new single for the opening comes out! ******


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello hello! I am so happy that were so many positive feedbacks on this story… ha ha ha there were so many about Ichiru's attitude and I had no idea what I was keying after so I went back and looked and felt that I was such an idiot but oh well. Hee hee there is something amusing on what he does in this chapter. Thank you for the following reviewers, I enjoyed them all.**

**Kiriyuu- Hmmm, you asked about adding a love triangle? I will answer that at the bottom, heh heh, but thank you very much for the insight and I am spreading the love! Oh and to answer the other question, well she is going to end up with well the obvious, the way it is written anyway, I originally was a Yuki and kaname person but my perspective has changed in the following chapters. I always end up picking the wrong guy anyway. Sigh.**

**Anime Lover 152: thank you**

**Aku Yoru: ha ha thank you for reminding me of my happy character ichiru. I forgot all about him, he is one if those minor characters that are just there, I didn't try to base the characters on other manga or anime so yeah, I didn't copy! Ha ha I hope you enjoy the little dialogue that ichiru has in this. Hee hee its cute sort of.**

**Do you want your name here? Just review!**

Everyone was chattering and talking about the hiking trail that some had planned. I listened silently as I ate my breakfast. Yuki had fallen asleep by the time I had come back and she was sitting up when I found her. It seemed like she was waiting for me, and Chiharu never came back to the room. I tried to steer my thoughts away from whatever she was doing.

"Good morning there Rima, couldn't you sleep last night? You and Yuki's eyes are all red," asked Ichiru.

"Oh, well we were both talking so late last night I guess and we didn't' get much sleep," I made up.

"Anyway have you seen her, she left before me this morning?" I asked.

"Well I saw Zero looking for her, but she was talking to Kaname too. So I think there is going to be some drama when they see each other." Ichiru said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, thanks, well I am going to see if she is still around then," I said as I rose from my seat and headed out the door. I was next to the door when I heard Chiharu whisper to Shiki that she had fun last night. This made me flinch for a second before I proceeded out the door and tried to not look at him.

I walked out and headed to our room and saw Yuki and Zero. They were both in a heated conversation but I didn't know whether or not to intervene.

But as I got closer and heard what they were arguing I walked towards them.

"Are you kidding me, how could you do that to your brother, just because he was being a kid doesn't mean you had to burn all his things in front of him," she jabbed him.

"Why are you always defending him, I swear he is mentally ill, he kept on singing the Barbie song over and over, and then having tea with his stuffed giraffe collection," he glared at her.

"Already arguing?" I said in a teasing voice.

"Heh Heh, no." she said embarrassed as she placed her hand behind her head.

"Oh, yeah we wanted to know if you would want to go on the trails with the group today?" Zero asked in his usual monotone tone.

"Um, did the class ask? Because I kinda don't want to go." I answered.

"If it will convince you, we have split the class into two groups, and one group is going a different trail but the same ending point," Yuki offered.

"Um, can I be in a- um-"

"No worries, you will be in the same group as me Zero, Ichiru, and Takuma. The rest are going to go to another group, and some opted out on this activity," Yuki said in her usual bubble headed voice.

I wonder if the person she was having problems was with Kaname, I thought it had been Zero but they seem to be on normal levels.

"Ok, then I accept," I smiled.

"Yeah, you know you look better when you smile," Yuki said trying to remind me that I was who I am not what someone says.

Unfortunately both trails started out the same, so I tired to remain in the back because Shiki was in the front. I knew that everyone was probably wondering why we weren't talking but I also knew many girls were glad because now they had a chance to talk to him. I use to be the one that warded the crazy girls away. For some reason when I thought about this it made me smile.

"Well, I am glad that you are in a better mood then yesterday Miss Rima," Takuma said in his cheery voice.

"Oh well, yeah I feel better now."

"Breathe in this fresh air, doesn't it cleanse your soul," he said freely.

His attitude was always so positive and care free it was hard to be down around him.

We continued to walk upwards, and all I heard was Chiharu's obnoxious laugh, but I needed to not let it bother me, it's his business who he wants to hang out with. We continued walking upward and the trail became more difficult to walk on. Now I was struggling to go against gravity as I continued this trail.

"This trail is getting steeper, isn't it suppose to be straight?" asked Zero.

"I heard that the beginning part is like that, just a little more and then we are in the clear," Yuki informed everyone.

"This is so tiring, and I can barely hang on, can you help me Shiki?" Chiharu whined trying to act weak.

Again I tried to avoid looking at him and her; I couldn't show him and signs of weakness.

I instantly felt the loose ground and lost my footing, but felt a firm grip on my arm.

"Be careful there or else you could roll all the way down this mountain," Takuma said as he helped me stand up.

"Thank you."

"Are you okay? You don't seem to have the energy for this."

"I am fine don't worry," I said confidently.

I continued the path and looked up to see Shiki's piercing eyes, they seemed fuming.

When we finally reached the two separate trails I was glad that I wouldn't be uncomfortable anymore because I was so close to him.

The beginning of the trail was silent for a while but then of course we could always count on Takuma to make things livelier.

"Can you believe that we are going to be here a whole week and not a care in the world?" Takuma yelled.

"How can you be so cheery all the time, doesn't it make you sick?" Zero glared at him.

"Foolish brother, enjoy life we must," Ichiru spoke in a dark tone.

"Why are you talking like that?" Yuki asked scared.

"He is over the barney phase, now he is into Star Wars," Zero sighed again.

"This trail is going to be tiring," Zero sighed as he looked at his twin who pulled out a light saber toy out of nowhere; he had the one where it went _whish_ when you swung it, not the crappy light up ones.

Yuki took it from him and tried to make the sounds but it wouldn't turn on at all.

"This thing sucks it won't turn on at all," she pouted.

"You must use the force," Ichiru said solemnly as he flipped the on button at the bottom of the toy.

"Zero come join the dark side," Ichiru said waving his hands and magically had on a darth vader mask.

"Ichiru you are freaking me out right now just shut up!" Zero yelled.

"Zero, I am YOUR BROTHER!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Zero yelled out dramatically.

"What the heck is with these two?" I asked Yuki.

"Well they share a room and I heard that Ichiru was reciting quotes from Star wars over and over and I think it got to Zero." She said with a funny face.

A small drop of water dropped on my face.

"Is it raining," I whispered.

Everyone looked up towards the sky to feel the rain, it was slight but an on pour was coming though.

"Should we head back or continue?" I asked.

"Let's wait it out for a little bit then we will head back," Takuma suggested.

But it seemed that the rain was beginning to pour, and we knew what we should do.

"Come on lets leave before we get soaked," Takuma directed.

We started speed walking down the trail and the ground was becoming muddier, in the corner of my eye I saw Yuki beginning to slip, in an instant my reflexes pulled Yuki out but the ground I stood on collapsed and everything became blurry, I didn't know whether it was from the lack of sleep or from the rain but I just couldn't keep my eyes open…

"What's going on?" asked the teacher?  
"Shiki and Rima fell off the edge of the trail that we were walking on!" yelled Yuki.

"Okay, then get ready to search for them I am going to go tell the other teachers," he commanded.

…………………………………….

I woke up and felt a huge headache, I struggled to get up and sit up. I shook my head and tried to remember what had happened. I looked around and noticed I was in a cave, and the rain was pouring. I decided that it would be good for me to investigate where I was, but I felt a sudden jolt when I tried to stand up. My left ankle was throbbing and it began to hurt but I didn't know what to do, I couldn't even see clearly anymore.

"What are you doing?"

I looked up and saw him, the last person I really needed to see.

"Did you injure your ankle? How do you feel now," he asked worriedly.

His expression was something I had never seen before, a kind expression, the kind I had never seen. But what I didn't understand was why he was doing this. It was probably because he felt bad for me and had to play the nice guy.

"What happened?" I said as I spoke with a strained voice.

He helped me sit down against the cave wall and explained that we had both fallen off the edge of the trail.

"I don't understand though, weren't you on the other trail?"

"It's because you're an idiot, I told you that you weren't use to the overload of photo shoot and should rest your body when you can. I could tell that you weren't sleeping enough when I saw your eyes this morning and your body showed it too," he said in a scolding tone.

But for this instant I didn't seem to care, I didn't know if it would even matter what I say now because I know once we are with our class he will go back to ignoring me.

" You have been out for a long time, anyway, are you cold or something, I didn't look through your bag, you can pull out what you need, but I only have food and water because that was my job," Shiki said looking away as he handed me my bag.

"I have a blanket, I forgot to take it out," I said as I pulled it out slowly.

My strength had faded away and I could barely keep my eyes open.

……………………..

I looked at her fragile body, she could barely stay awake.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I tried to see how hot her forehead was, and it was burning hot, and it was scaring me.

But she pushed my hand away and just responded that she was fine.

She started to fall asleep and I was afraid that she was hurt somewhere else and would be in pain but I was really afraid that she wouldn't wake up again.

"Hey don't fall asleep on me, okay, I need you to stay awake so I know you are okay," I begged.

"Why do you…even care…didn't you say that you wanted to be with Chi...haru," she said laboring each breath she took.

"This isn't the time, I am serious," I said trying to be calm.

"Just STOP IT! Just…leave me alone… I don't need you to help me with anything," she said as she pushed my hand away.

She looked like she was extremely exhausted and in pain because of her ankle.

"Are you hurt anywhere else besides your ankle?" I asked again.

I was being persistent, I needed to talk to her again, I wanted us to be on good terms again, but it was obvious that she was trying to ignore me. It was because the both of us were too hard headed to give in to the other.

"Fine, here is some food, I am going to go find some help or some wood at least to make a fire. I will be back in an hour," I informed her even though I knew she wouldn't care.

I headed out of the cave and headed to where we had fallen, hopefully someone was there now and there would be a search party. It was still light out but I knew it would be dark soon because it was still winter. There was no way I could call for help now, I needed to gather some firewood while I could see. The rain had paused for the moment but it seemed any moment now it would begin to pour again. I decided to find as much wood as possible and head back to the cave, it wasn't safe out here to be alone and I could only imagine how scary it might be in that dark cave.

…………………

Why is he being so caring now, I just didn't understand him at all. I thought he would be mad but it seems he is trying to ignore what had happened the other day. But I don't want to let it pass by just like that, it really hurt and I don't intend to let it be something that he thought was no big deal.

I decided to take small nap because my body was feeling very weak; maybe I was really sick but now it seemed dark and when he left the sky was visible. It had to be more then an hour, I decided to stand up and see if my leg was any better, I could only limp but I needed to go see where he was. It had only stung a little when I walked but I noticed his body on the ground. I tried to limp as fast as I can hoping that wasn't him on the ground.

"Senri," my voice trembled. I hoped in my heart that wasn't him, but as I got closer it seemed probable.

"Hey, what are you doing on the ground? This isn't funny," I said frightened as my eyes started to water.

I tripped over and was on my knees, it was getting harder to walk and now I had to crawl over to him.

I looked at him and saw that he seemed unconscious, please let him be alive I begged in my mind.

"Please…" I whimpered.

I placed my ear next to his heart, waiting for the beat inside.

….

"What are you doing?" his voice roared.

I yelped and sat straight up and was surprised by his voice.

"Were you that worried about me?" He smirked, that smirked that he always did when he was teasing me.

"I can't believe what a cruel person I am," he said apathetically. He lifted his hands near my face and wiped the tear falling on my face. I had forgotten that I was crying and felt so embarrassed.

My anger from earlier had dissipated and I sat by his side as if it was his last day, I felt enticed to grant him this opportunity to talk and for me to listen.

"How are you being cruel?" I asked sheepishly.

"This is the second time right?" he blurted.

"Second time for what?"

"Second time that I have made the only person I care about cry," he answered sympathetically as he looked straight into my eyes.

**Another chapter complete, well as you can see it is chapter seven, which means chapter ten, which is the end is drawing near, so I will be pausing once again for a little while to make the ending not pathetic and also well to plan the new arc as well maybe, depending on the amount of readers, because I spent a about two months making all the chapters ahead and then just posting it because I felt like it. But thank you for all the added author and favorite stories, I really appreciated it a lot. Yeah me, I am a writer. Ha ha ha well see you next time **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello there, it is October 23, 2008! Its my birthday uh-huh uh-huh. Well I was planning to update in two weeks but I feel like spreading the love around. Hee hee, yes here is the next chapter! I am only 17 but I am graduating and going to live in the real world pretty soon! SO thank you all for the chapter reviews, I wish I could name them but the reviews are so sporadic and they were for all different chapters. Thank you for subscribing also and the criticism, although I don't think there were any this time around. **

**I am not sure if I answered to this question or not, somebody asked about branching out to other couples? Well for now I won't because I want to introduce them and have them as a main central pair, there will be minor ones with Yuki and the other two but not until the second arc will there be more complexity. So I hope you enjoy!**

"Se-second time?" I asked unsure if I should ask anymore.

"I am sorry," he apologized as he sat up but he still kept his gaze over me.

"I want to say that I am very sorry that I said those cruel things to you, I was just angry and only worrying about you," he continued.

"You're not making any sense?" I stated and for some reason I just couldn't look back into his eyes.

"I love you! Okay, do you understand now," Senri suddenly grabbed my arms and made me face him," I can't keep my mind off of you, I can't do anything properly if your not by me because I am always watching you or wondering where you are. And yesterday when I saw you out at the beach by yourself crying, I wanted to hurt myself because I was the reason!"He confessed.

Wasn't this what I wanted to hear? Wasn't this my secret wish all along, for him to love me? I was still confused on who I am let alone what I wanted.

I was speechless, I couldn't think of anything to say, I wasn't even sure how to respond. Should I tell him that I feel the same, or should I deny it or go crazy?

"I-I… Senri -,"I managed to say when a source of light flickered in the corner of my eye.

"Hey, I see someone," a foreign voice echoed.

….

We were saved and I was also saved and was able to dodge that intense moment. I don't know what was going on with me; do I feel the same way he does? Was it wrong to let him in my life but well he just like everyone else betray me in the end.

After we had been found we were sent to clean up and eat food for nourishment. I remained silent throughout but Shiki was able to keep on acting like it was no big deal. I guess he was covering for the both of us, if he didn't talk they would think there is something wrong, but if I don't talk then its normal.

Next day…

"How are you feeling now? I heard that you hurt your ankle did you twist it?" Yuki asked worriedly.

"I am fine don't worry, I-I just you know, um, it was nothing" I spoke incoherently.

"Why aren't you talking clear, you want to ask me something don't you? "She guessed.

"How would you respond if someone told you that they loved you? I mean aren't we too young to use that phrase?"

She took a moment to contemplate and then took a deep breathe and moved next to me.

"Well, do you feel the same? If you say yes then you are telling him that you are ready to be with him. But it seems to me you are unsure of what to decide which means you might not be ready. You should honestly tell him how you feel about the whole ordeal." She said patting my knee.

"You know what you should do," she whispered before she left the room.

I sighed, no Yuki I don't know what I should do next.

Here was my big moment, all these times that I have been with him I have felt happy, a feeling that has been locked away for a long time but I wasn't ready to commit and open again, something made me not want to. It was fear, fear of being lost once again. All day I sat in my room thinking about what to say or what I wanted to say, but every time I cam to a conclusion other reasons popped up going against it.

"Hey come on Rima there is a bonfire out by the beach with the whole school, there are some other people there too," Yuki shouted as she searched through my bag and grabbed me a jacket and grabbed my hand.

"Come on its sunny right now but just a little chilly," Yuki said really fast as she kept dragging me.

"Yuki, I don't really want to be out there," I said nervously, because of the fact that he might be there too, I wasn't ready to answer.

"You know the more you think about it the harder it is to answer back, if you keep doing that then soon you will doubt yourself," Yuki answered in a dark tone, as if she has already been through this.

"You're right no more of this weak girl stuff," I chuckled.

I stood up straight and started jogging with her out to the beach where there were BBQ grill and fire going on, music, games and everyone was having a great time. There were so many people there that I didn't ever see him there and I just wanted to be with my friends. Except for the occasional fan girls but they always concealed where he was. Ichiru entered himself and Zero and a sandcastle contest, let's just say that Ichiru won for his creativity and Zero lost because of his sand mound.

"Ha ha you call that a castle, no wonder you were dead last," Ichiru bragged showing off his little trophy.

"Who said this was a sand castle, this is your grave," Zero said narrowing his eye at his twin.

Then turned around and continued his mound –er Ichiru's grave.

Yuki and I had walked around skipping rocks or playing in the other activities.

But the moment I knew was coming came when it was starting to get dark and I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around expecting Ichiru because that was a habit of his but it turned out to be Senri instead.

I nodded and followed silently as we walked away with the crowd. When we pass the hearing distance he stopped and turned to the ocean.

With his hands in his pockets he looked down on the sand with an expression of concern.

I crossed my arms looking at the sand below us, the wind had started to become chillier, but my face was starting to burn up.

"So, I hope you had enough time to think, or did you need more time?" he asked softly.

"No, I think I am done," I answered as I slowly brought my face up to see him as he had turned to see me.

I hope that the decision I make is the right one and something that I don't regret, and that it turns out for the better.

"Senri, I don't know what is going on right now, I am unsure of a lot of things, and I think that by saying yes will only make us drift apart." I sighed.

I could see that he wasn't content with the answer," I don't understand what you are saying?"

"Right now we have a lot of things going on for us, we have our modeling, school, and I have a lot of things on my mind. I don't think we have enough time for each other, but what I am trying to say is I don't want to go through it again," I tried to elaborate but I think I confused the both of us.

"How can you say that? You are just concerned with how everybody thinks of us aren't you? I don't care if they know; I don't care about my reputation as long as I am with you. I will always make time for us, I know that you love me just as much but you're more afraid of something else," he reasoned.

"Look, lets not do this okay, I love being your friend, I don't want us to stop over something as small as this," I replied faltering.

"How is this a small thing, I am telling you how I feel and you are disregarding it," he yelled raising his voice.

This was the way that I hope it wouldn't turn out to be, where we can't agree with each other and neither side understanding why.

"So your answer is that you don't want to be with me is that right?" he said coldly.

"Is it because you don't think that I am good enough or what?" He said seething with anger.

"No, its not that-"

"Then help me understand what is going through your mind!"

"I am not ready to open myself out okay, I am afraid of trust, I don't want to be lied to and left again, it hurts a lot!" I yelled letting out all my fears that I had inside but I wiped it away immediately.

He remained silent but didn't waver.

"I know it hurts a lot, I have been through the same thing, but I learned that if we don't face it, it will control our lives. I know because I opened up to you."

"What?"

"Before I met you I didn't listen to anyone, I learned the hard way that being a model there is no such thing as trust. I went through many let down and betrayals by those that I thought were my friend. My parents no longer loved each other and each one fought for my custody, not for me but for my wealth. With my mentor's help he told me what I am telling you right now, its okay to be afraid but you have to take a risk to get what you want and what I wanted was someone that I could trust and I found you."

I gasped at his anecdote, I never thought this kind of thing happened to him; he seemed so strong and carefree.

"Well we better head back, before the class notices we are gone," he sighed combing his hand through his hair.

"Wait, I will give you one chance, that's it though," I answered.

That answer meant a lot to him than I thought; he smiled a graceful smile before taking me by the hand and leading us back to the crowd. I didn't care anymore if anyone knew, we were falling for each other and that was the end of the story. (**But not the end of this fanfiction)**

**So here is an extra story about Yuki, I decided to change their past of course if you know what I am saying if you have read really far in the manga. So here it is! Sometimes I think I made Yuki too smart.**

EXTRA: YUKI'S STORY

I glanced over at Rima and Senri, I was glad that they had chosen each other and that Rima wouldn't be crying anymore. A lot of people knew that they would eventually end up together.

I long time ago when I started high school all I could think about was falling in love with Kaname Kuran, a student in a higher class, someone I had admired from the time we were in middle school. He was my neighbor for a while when we were kids but moved right after he finished middle school.

We had always played with each other and spent a lot of time being together, because I was an only child I had no siblings to share my stories with and felt that I was alone at times. But he always made me feel better even though I was younger.

But in his absence my new neighbors became Zero and Ichiru, at first Zero was very reluctant on being with us as in Ichiru and I. One day when it was snowing Ichiru and I came out play and was encountered by a drunken man and his friend that wanted us to play with them. I was overpowered by one of them and Ichiru wasn't strong enough to take on two and out of no where Zero had come out and rescued us. We started pretending that he was our bodyguard and now he sort of is because everywhere I go he is always there either watching me from a far or being right there next to me. He always used the excuse that Ichiru and I needed someone nearby to protect them but I knew it was his way of saying that we were friends. Zero was also not as silent as many people thought, he was just deep in thought and forgot the reality that he lives.

Zero is someone I could always count on, whether it was for him to listen to my problems, homework problems or even carrying me home because I had twisted my ankle I knew that he would be there for me. Things were fine until last year when I was a sophomore and Kaname had come back to our school, I didn't know whether to feel glad or devastated. The person I had always wanted to fall in love with has come back but what about Zero the one who has been there to fill to void. I felt that I was stuck in a dilemma not sure to pick the friend or the one I love.

It was the best choice I have ever made in my life because as I watch Rima struggle to deal with her emotions I learned the hard way on how to act in intense situations. That year everything had spiraled out of control, Zero was mad at me all the time for leaving Ichiru alone and being with someone I could never have. It was absurdly annoying for me to deal with the both of them. Zero had said many malicious things to convince me to be away from as Kaname as he had said to keep me away with Zero. For the whole time they had stare downs and hate fests on each other. It was something that I couldn't deal with and handle.

One fateful day on my birthday they decided that I choose one of them so the other could go on with their life. It was the toughest decision in life and to this day I don't regret choosing my best friend. Many people go through so many lovers, boyfriends and girlfriends but only a true friend would be there for all your problems and faults and that is what I loved about Zero. Even though I had stray my path he still wanted to be my friend but Kaname had only one intention and that was to make sure I was his.

"Yuki," Zero said.

"Yeah Zero," I said softly.

"What are you doing heading back to the inn the bonfire has only just begun and Ichiru has challenged some people in Limbo and wanted you to watch," Zero informed me.

As usual his voice was emotionless and just straightforward. I wondered inside what he really thought of me, just a friend or more? What I wanted was more then a friend.

"What's wrong something bothering you?" Zero asked in a concerned tone.

My façade of smiling was beginning to crack, the reason I was always so peppy and energetic was because I wanted to hide the side of me that was constantly worried and sad. Rima's situation brought all those feelings back to life and I just couldn't control it anymore.

I grabbed Zero and started crying and as the great friend he was he didn't ask me why and simply comforted me back.

"Its okay." He said for the second time in my life.

I had done this once before, right after I told Kaname my choice I had told cried on the inside and one day just let it out with Zero. I am glad the choice I made was the right one.

He may seem stoic and cold on the outside but he always has room in his heart to make me in high spirits. His ability to just hold me and assure that he would be there was enough for me.

**Well this is the completion of chapter 8, only two chapters to go before the end and I am already halfway done with the second arc, I hope that all of you will stay strong and continue to read, I would like it if there were reviews, I know there are a lot that just read it and then go and I respect that too. But please review? Ha ha anyway yes I would like to see some reviews not because I am obsessed but yeah I just want to see if my efforts in making a second arc worth it?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I really hope that this is the right chapter, well the drama has mellowed out sort of, i dont know but one more chapter until the tenth chapter, which is the end for this first part. Now you have to wait a bit for the second half of the series. Thank you all for reading this story, I have a short series that i am thinking of adding so make sure you check out that one too! Expect a faster slew of updates in December when i no longer have to worry about college applications and scholarships as much.**

"Today we are going to have you do a five page spread; it will be the topic that many teens want to discover and what parents dread. The idea of teen love at an adult level in other words the _s word_," the photographer whispered the last part.

What did I sign up for?

"Wait so what kind of photos are you taking exactly."

"You will see but look at your partner, he looks yummy!" the photographer smacked his lips.

I am officially freaked out right now.

I looked over to see none other then that jerk Rick, that guy who cheated in the race at P.E. he is also one of the most perverted guys at our school! I can't believe he is into modeling!

"What the hell is he doing here," I demanded.

"What do you mean? You don't like him?"

"It doesn't matter princess, you get what you get, and who are you going to replace me with?" he said highly of himself.

"True, right now he is on top, I will be the laughing stock if I don't take this opportunity," the photographer added.

"But, I-"

"No buts, get into the dressing room, and be ready to be dazzled by my works," he giggled.

I couldn't believe what was going on; I was not going to be taking a picture right next to him that would be disgusting.

I came out of my dressing room wearing a black sleeping gown that reached my knees; it was flowy at the bottom. But one of the straps kept falling over and I think it was suppose to. I walked out and saw Senri there with his hands in his pockets waiting for me.

"So what are you going to do today?" he said looking into my eyes.

"Senri, I don't want to do this can we not do this photo shoot," I begged.

"What are you crazy? He requested that you do this that means a lot for some models you know."

"But do you know who I have to shoot it with?" I said turning my head.

"Whoever it is can't be that bad," he said sighing thinking it was one of my complaints again.

"So that's what you are going to wear, very sexy, follows the theme for this spread, teen sex." Rick,(remember the guy that tripped her in chapter 3, ah who cares) walked by whistling.

I was so disgusted by him, I wanted to pound him but not in this dress.

"Wait you are doing it?" Senri said and his anger started to boil.

"Yeah, now I have some work to do," he said brushing Senri's shoulder and grabbing my hand.

"Hey, let go," I said trying to force his hand away.

As soon as we headed to the director he was setting up the scene, lights and camera and the hair and make-up artist started working.

I never had on a lot of make-up to begin with but Rick was putting on tons. They pulled my ribbons out of my hair and let it flow giving it some curls.

Our first shoot was suppose to be us staring into each others eyes as the first page, which the subtitle was "Is he or she the one?" We had to be real close and I was really getting uncomfortable and I could feel is breath on my face. After what seemed like forever that shot was over but he leaned in and kissed me and I pushed him away.  
"What are you doing!" I said angrily.

"Oh come on don't tell me you didn't like it, it is probably ten times better then having one with your manager over there."

"That's it! I am quitting this photo shoot there is no way I am working with a bastard like him," I said pointing at Rick.

"What? What are you talking about, this is perfect, he is just helping you get into the mood, you need to be two lovers not two people trying to kill each other," the photographer disagreed.

"But I am not comfortable," I reasoned.

"Fine, leave but never expect a call from me again, unless you get back in there and finish the job, I know you are a really pretty girl now show it to me."

"Wait, all you need from her is this spread right?" Senri asked out loud as he stared with fury at Rick.

"Yes, with her that's what I need."  
"So what if I do it with her, would that be fine?" Senri suggested.

"Why yes that would be fine," the photographer yelped.

"What?" Rick yelled as he flung his arm in the air.

"Oh right, and you, well you know who am I to deny the great Senri Shiki if he wants to be in my spread, you are a very pretty boy but he so much more then you, so sorry," the photographer winked.

"I can't believe you are doing this!"  
"Well you know what you were never on contract so see ya later."  
I was glad that I didn't have to work with Rick anymore but now I was nervous to be in the shot with Senri, this would be the second but the first time since we have done one with a theme of love and the first time after we have told each other that we love one another.

As the photographer and Rick argued I waited by Senri's side and was silent. Now I was feeling nauseas and now wasn't so sure about doing this.

"You know you didn't have to do that," I said feeling ashamed once again for making him bail me out.

"Yeah, I didn't but I also couldn't stand watching you two, it was pissing me off and what kind of guy would I be to let his girl be taken away by someone else" he grunted.

"Thank you."

"That's all I wanted to hear," he smiled.

But doing those shots with him were so intimidating, he was a professional at this and never made any mistakes. In some shots my heart had started to beat really fast because of how close his body was. In one shot we were lying on a bed and I was on my side and he was right behind me and his face was so close to my mine that I could feel the hot breath coming from him on my neck.

…

"Well, I am glad that was over," I let out a deep breath.

"Really, I enjoyed it a lot," he whispered as he held me tightly.

"Shut up, you are so perverted sometimes," I pointed out.

"Come on that's not nice," he pouted and intertwined my hand with mine.

It was a nice soft touch; something that I hadn't felt in a long time. Whenever we are together the whole world seems to fade away and all my concerns are gone.

For the rest of the school year I felt that we had really connected and we were always there for each other. We expressed our lives in more ways then physical intimacy and I was glad that we weren't rushing into anything we weren't ready for.

There were times that Senri had to leave for photo shoots and interviews because he wanted to step up to acting. It was lonely at times but I wanted to make sure that I had time for my friends who were there and so it was never the end of the world feeling but it was really great when he came back home.

I was walking after school doing tennis and remembered that I forgot to take out my backpack in my locker and headed there. The building was empty and quiet and it felt magical in a way. As I was walking I saw the sign for the music room again, this room was where we had met and started being friends, and this was the room where Senri and I started to fall for each other inside. I was mesmerized and thought it was appropriate to enter. There was the piano that I had been playing for the last three years of high school but maybe not as much this year because of how crazy things were. I remembered that I had started writing a song here and couldn't believe that I had forgotten all about it. This room was suppose to be an entertainment room for the students but of course they neglected this place. I started playing the notes with each key it rang and played a beautiful melody. Playing the piano again made me think of my mother, her sanity was gone but I still loved her hoping that she would someday remember.

I couldn't believe how much my life has changed over one guy. Maybe he is my guardian angel.

I have sort of returned to my normal life if you call having a million photo shoots and prep classes for the model of the year award. ended up having a daughter named Yuna , although I no longer live there I visit very often and glad to see everyone is doing fine.

It was a warm night so I decided to head out to the lake near the complex, no one comes outside to be with nature anymore and all I ever see my neighbors do is party. I sat silently outside just grateful for the new beginning I had and wished it could stay this way forever.

"Always by yourself aren't you?"

"Senri, you're back early." I said surprised as I stood up and gave him a hug.

"Well I missed it back here and it was just some small family matters," he assured.

"Good as long as you come back then its fine," I said as I continued to lay my head against his chest and I could hear his heart beat.

"Yeah," he answered a low voice but in reality he wasn't happy when he said that.

It felt different as he held me dearly as if something was going to change and that it would be drastic.

YUKI POV

Has it really only been eight months since they have met and three four months since they have been together. Rima's smile has changed into innocence and someone who is full of happiness. It is sometimes sweet to watch them from a far, it makes me think back to my time of innocence with Kaname but the difference now was that I would no longer be sadden by those thoughts.

Their love was pure and sometimes it made me want to just freeze time for them, the other day when I was walking I saw Rima trying to walk on some concrete blocks as if it was a balance beam, she was balancing herself by spreading her arms out and by her side was Senri watching her making sure she would be okay.

I saw him extend his hand to her and held her as if she was an angel from the sky, but she was oblivious to this as she tried to walk across without falling.

It was straight out of a romance drama and it seemed so surreal that even existed. In this time of age where love is no longer measured by how much you enjoy each others company but by how well you were in bed didn't seem to matter to them.

They weren't bothered by anymore of his fans and the public decided to accept them and not make a big fuss. It worked out in the end for her, I was glad to see them together.

Summer was just around the corner as I sat outside for art class and decided to just draw some of the plants we had at school.

As usual Zero was taking a nap under a tree behind me and Ichiru was just trying to communicate with nature. And it was sort of scary when a bunch of squirrels started to run after him. I rose quietly so that Zero wouldn't wake up form his nap and headed around the school for more plants I might have missed.

As I turned the corner I encountered Kaname Kuran. We both made eye contact and I know that I should no longer be afraid him and decided to walk up to him.

"Yuki it has been a while hasn't it since we have seen each other," he started the conversation smiling his perfect smile.

"Yeah it has been," I said nervously fidgeting my hair.

"What brings you out here?"

"It's for my art class, we are suppose to be drawing something and signify what makes it special but I don't really know what," I answered.

"Draw a rose, the rose can mean many things, love, hate, friendship and maybe sorry."

"Kaname-"

"Yuki I am sorry that things have to end this way but I want another chance, we drifted apart."

"No," I smiled on the verge of tears.

"We didn't drift apart I know that for a fact."

It was the beginning of freshman year and I remembered going shopping with my step-father, we had entered a book store and I saw Kaname again, all grown up and I wanted to walk over and talk to him but he was with a group of friends.

"Are you serious that little middle schooler thought you loved her?"

"That little girl is nothing to me; it just happens that her parents are my parent's friends, that is it." Kaname had answered.

It stayed embedded into my mind a long time and had hurt me for a very long time also.

"I think it's too late, we can never be together, like you said a long time ago I just happen to be your parent's friend's kid." I quoted and left and he had nothing to say.

I walked away trying to regain back my composure and tripped on a rock.

"Darn it," I cried out.

"Yuki," Ichiru cried out and trailing behind was Zero with his hands in his pockets.

"We have been searching for you, the squirrel family has also invited me to a play date tomorrow do you want to come?" Ichiru cried out with hands in the air.

"No, that's okay…Hey I was just walking around, Ichiru did you finish your picture?"

"Yeah it's Zero being attacked by squirrels and we are sitting on a tree watching, and these are my new friends, chip and dale." Ichiru pointed at his chibi drawings.

"That cute," I said chuckling.

"Well I am going to turn this in now," Ichiru said skipping away.

"I swear the doctors switched his brain with a seven year old."

"What did you draw?"

"Nothing," he said looking away.

"Come on its not going to be that bad you are the best artist in class!"

"I don't want anyone to see it," Zero said bluntly.

"Fine," I said pretending to give in.

But I grabbed it right when his guard was down.

"I bet it's your crush that people have been talking about I can't wait to see…" but I stopped my sentence.

"Its-Its not um… well it's a picture of someone who is really special to me and I am thankful for them to be with me even though I can be rough to be around," He said blushing like crazy.

"Zero I didn't know," I sad sympathetically. All this time I talked about love and how it would never work out for me and here it was right in front of me.

It was a picture of me sitting under a tree drawing something.

Words couldn't express what I was feeling.

I gave him a tight hug and I felt him hug back, maybe we will move on from hugging but this was fine for now.

**This has to be the longest chapter i have done by far! Well thank you all again and please reveiw, one question, should this continue as a second arc or should it just be one more great long chapter? Your opinion matterS!!!!**


	10. The New Beginning

**RECAP: OMG its been way too long hasn't it! Six months and this story has been on hiatus. But I am back with a vengeance. After re-reading this story I got my drive back and was able to complete like five chapters for this ark plus the original three I already had up in the system. This story is going underway and will be completed for this summer and I mean it this time no homework or distractions just me and typing opportunity for 7 hours. **

**RECAP OF STORY  
So the drama of that one girl what's her face, uh…Chiharu is over and now Rima has become a successful up and coming model. She's famous but not super famous yet! This arc will either destroy or empower their relationship, I am not sure which path I want to go but yeah…so they are together as a couple, no more I am a cold blah blah emo. Cannot trust nobody because of parents, this arc to me seemed more emotional but that's just me ha ha well I hope you enjoy reading it again. I know I might have lost some readers but I swear the first two chapters will follow consecutively after each week and yeah I am going back to the story now. Please come back and read and review. A lot of people liked my other story but that one is on hiatus because of writers block but I am back!!!!!!**

**This is only a preview of what is coming up and sort of short compared to my usual work but it will be worth it though!! So please review !!**

The summer shine was bright and warm, I looked up at the sky and wondered what was going on at home right now. It has been a while since I have visited my mother, but do I really want to see her in that state? I sighed as I looked out at the familiar lake, most of the people in my complex were supported by the same modeling agency and they would rather spend their time at the beach, only I would be crazy enough to stay home even though my agency would compensate for everything.

It was honestly too peaceful, sort of like the calming before a storm. Was this a sign? I sighed; I am taking way too much into this right now! I straddled the heart shake necklace in my hand. Senri had given this to me on my birthday a couple of weeks ago; it was very special to me. He felt so guilty every time he had to leave me behind. As much as I want to assure him I am fine; I selfishly wish he would stay behind. The more he leaves the more I miss him; I slapped myself on the head, what happened to my independence?

"Are you always out here by the lake?"

I turned around and saw a smiling Yuki and in her hands two bentos.

"Yuki, where is your boyfriend?" I asked casually.

"They are both at a twins convention, Ichiru begged him to go that I drove me crazy."

"So Zero gave in," I chuckled.

"No, Ichiru cried to their mom and she forced him to go." Yuki sweatdropped.

We both started to laugh, our loveable Ichiru was too cute.

"So how have you been? You must have been busy lately, you have so many shots in this month's issue," Yuki asked munching her onigiri.

"it has been sort of slow lately, I am taking a break really. They are introducing some new lines this fall and I don't fare well with bright colors like the autumn colors."

We continued to sit there and talk about life and our plans for senior year. It seemed so surreal that our lives were moving so fast, I wanted to freeze time and never have to move another second. Everything was rushing by too fast, I wanted to be able to stay young and innocent forever, but at that time I never knew how much I would miss it.

Afterwards Yuki left to help out at home and I continued to sit under the same tree looking out into the lake. I felt so old doing this, but something drew me to it.

It was almost sunset, I couldn't believe I have been out here for 6 hours; my mind was much occupied with life and its miseries.

"Rima, why is it that every time I come back your out here?" Senri asked.

"Senri!" I yelped as I embraced him.  
He hugged back and we held on for another precious second.

"Are you really that sad when I am gone?" he asked with concern.

"No of course not, I have only been out here for a couple of minutes," I lied.  
I honestly didn't know why I had to say that, was it because I felt guilt if I let him know how much it hurts not to see him for long periods of time.

"Come on lets go back home."

Every time I heard that word, I wondered how long it would last before he was wisked away again.


	11. Intro

"Look this way please, perfect," the director commented.

Yet again we were in another shoot but it was for some foreign clothing brand in America. Senri and I had to pretend we were like a teenage couple taking pictures of themselves at the beach. Recently we have been asked to do a lot of couple shots, one because everyone thought we looked great and he wouldn't have it any other way. He controlled this agency and whoever went against his words was an idiot.

Afterwards he always had to leave right away and head to his new acting job, he had recently landed a lead role and I knew I was being selfish if I asked him not to go but this was his job. Lately I haven't seen him that much and I hope that by not seeing each other that he loves me less.

"I am sorry Rima, I have to go they start shooting today and I won't make it in for dinner so eat without me," he apologized as he kissed me on my forehead and left.

We didn't live with each other but he didn't have enough time to cook so I did for him.

It was our last year in high school but I didn't really need to worry much about it because it was easy and I could easily receive full scholarships for any school. I really didn't even need it because I could model for the rest of my life but I still had the intention to become a veterinarian.

I really thought we could keep our love strong but it all began to spiral out of control two months into school…

Senri had a huge success out of his movie and won even more fame and glory for his new role in his movie. In his movie he was a man running from the law and needs to find evidence that he is innocent, unfavorably he also encounters love on his mission and promised me they were only short kiss scenes.

But that wasn't what soured our relationship, it was his co-star.

"Aki and Senri please look this way," the photographers yelled.

All around were people bustling trying to take a shot of him and her and sneak into the premier of their movie.

It was fine at first that they were just getting nicknames in my opinion that were lame like Seki or whatever but he thought it was amusing to see me so jealous but assured me it is just the public's opinion. Even so it didn't make me feel any better and that Aki seemed shady.

There was so much gossip about us breaking up, about me going crazy and being depressed and crying when actually it was a pic of me wiping my tear after I had just yawned. I just had to take it and hope that the people would stop and I concentrated on school.

The whole day Senri kept calling me but I chose not to answer the phone, I just didn't want him and I to always being angry at each other when we talked. It always starts out as a friendly conversation but when we talk about his movie he either shows her off somehow or I get jealous. I was extremely mad at him for saying that I was being immature and stupid for thinking something like that.

I wanted to yell at him that he is never around and that maybe the rumors were true because he always calls and talks about her.

Right after school I decided to walk home instead of catch a ride with Yuki, I was just fuming and wanted all this stress to be absorbed by the surroundings. But just my luck it had started raining but now I thought of my stress washing away.

I opened the door and started to take off the wet layer of clothes until I was only in my school skirt and tank top. It was chilly in the house and I headed towards the kitchen to turn up the heat and bumped into something right when I turned the corner.

"Rima why haven't you been picking up your phone? Did you go to school today, where are your clothes? How did you get home," Senri started interrogating me.

"What the hell are you doing here, you don't just come into my home when you feel like it. And since when did you care? Is it because you found out Aki has a boyfriend back home in America?"

"Rima, when are we going to drop this-"

"There is nothing to drop, just that you need to go find someone else," I said walking away but he picked me up and started walking towards my room.

"What are you doing? Let me go I can walk you know!" I said kicking and screaming and pounding his back.

He continued on his path before reaching my room and tossing me on the bed and pinned me down!

"What are you doing let go," I demanded.

"Do you honestly think that I forgot about you?" he asked, hurt evident in his voice.

"I just-"

"You were the first person I thought of this when I took this role, I thought of how proud you would be of me. I thought of how our life could be better and how that you would be by my side supporting me. You were suppose to be the one there for me but all you have done is act selfish, while I am acting and missing all my friends and especially you, you are just having the time of your life and being self-centered." He stated.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking of anything else but me… but you know its hard to hear day in and day out about you and Aki. Please forgive me," I apologized.

"No not until after this at least," he whispered lowering himself and kissed my lips.

"Rima, I am going to be gone for a little while, so take care of yourself for a little while and don't get into any trouble," he advised and gave me one last hug.

"Bye," I whispered.

**Si I am back, ha ha yes another short one but the next ones are going to be deeper and lead to somewhere. Anyway I received a review saying that Rima is too weak. Yes, I agree for that, but then again I am not done with the story! Ha ha I hate her sorrowfulness but you have to go through an obstacle to be stronger. And there are going to be obstacles I guarantee! SO just be patient and read my loyal readers. Please leave a review on the chapter so I can improve myself! I will answer my review this time, I promise. I know I forgot some. Sorry…**


	12. Seeing The Light Again

**EDITED CHAPTER*ACTUALLY TELLS YOU WHOSE POINT OF VIEW IT IS***

**i am back with a vengeance and updates! Yes, I got a laptop so it is much more comfortable and convenient for me to just post up chapters and type. Thank you all for those who reviewed and sorry for the long wait. Thanks to **

**Kinshima-Thanks for reading both of my stories  
****xxXShiki- RimaXxx****- Aww..thank you for reading my story, I am glad that it makes someone relieved ha ha thanks for the support  
****shikixxrima****- you asked me where is shiki going, sorry for being unclear but you will find out in this chapter hee hee so you have to read it now!  
****hisanachan****-No Rima doesn't trust Senri's co-star, that's always the problem between famous teens  
****BlackNeonAngel****-here is your chappie. Thank you for continuing to read**

**Rima POV**

My mind has been going into loops and holes; it hurt to even think and I wanted to break I had just finished one semester of high school and college at the same time. I wanted to get ahead in my studies to become a vet. It was really hard to balance normal high school in the morning and then college courses in the evening. That plus juggling work, modeling, friends, and Senri's restricted time was exhausting. Senri had been extra busy for the promotion of his new movie and frankly I am tired of it.

"Recent news has just captured the pair out at lunch, what does it mean ?"  
"What about the other alleged model Rima Touya?" I mocked them as I was trying to study at the library.

It was distracting because of all the gossip and the teens squealing at the latest pictures. I usually had to dress very conservative to avoid them looking at me. Even though it was cold outside I decided to take a little break outside. Study, study, has been on my mind for way too long and I needed to stretch a little. As I walked outside the school library I saw a figure run up to me.

Out of breath, he still managed to say, "Taking a little break? Wannna have some hot chocolate?" he said offering a thermos.

As we sat there and I enjoyed my warm and chocolatey drink; I talked to him about my day to day schedule. A crazy three nights a class at the community college and the extreme amount of photo shoots I had to do.

"Does your modeling agency really just let you take a break like that? I mean I thought they would be stricter and want you to even quit school?" Takuma inquired.

"Yeah, I dunno right now I am on hold because my teacher is currently working on a movie (Senri). Also they don't want to do something without his knowledge I guess. But I am glad that they are being very lenient for me to go to school. Pretty soon I will be getting back into it but not right now. The modeling industry here in Japan has hit a snag. Everyone is working for the upcoming fashion show so there are designers who don't want to present until that day." I said as I sipped more of my drink.

"You're diligent as ever. How has Senri been? I haven't seen or heard from him recently?" Takuma pointed out.

"He's not around because he has to promote his movie everywhere but here," I said bitterly but shook it off and tried to be happy about it.

"That reminds me, do you want to accompany me somewhere this week?"

"Sure, I guess. What is it," I asked unsure.

"It's a surprise, say you will come?" He grinned his famous please do it for me smiles.  
"Okay," I agreed.

"Good, I'll let you know about the details later," he said waving as he ran back into the direction he came from.

I decided to go back to studying and continue my torture.

SHIKI POV

"Again? Why do these magazine covers tell the same breaking news every time?" I yelled as I threw them at the wall.

I grunted in frustration and wondered how many times have I told them that Aki and I aren't together.  
"Senri, get use to it; you're young and hot they will want to talk about you no matter what you do," my assistant consoled trying to get me to calm down.

"I got that part," I smirked as I combed my hand into my hair.

I walked over to the desk in my dressing room and picked up a picture frame. I admired the pictures every time the stress became overbearing. It was a picture frame that was meant to be like a collage. In one corner was our school field trip with Rima, Zero, Ichiru, Yuki, Takuma and me. We were all huddled around the fire and Zero was sitting on top of Ichiru. Yuki was feeding Ichiru a marshmallow and I was sitting there with a solemn expression while Takuma did a peace sign sitting next to me. Rima was looking into the fire and seemed to be mesmerized by it. Off to the side in another corner was a shot from Rima's older shoots when she had to work with animals. Another one was all of us at the school festival having a good time. The last one that I loved the most was in the center. Rima and I were at the beach, the background had the water behind us as I held her from behind and she was laughing. I remember her soft skin on mine as I hugged her by surprise and Yuki took the opportunity to shoot it. Back then Rima had been really stressed out with her new job and needed to have fun again so that's why we took that one hour drive to the beach.

I feel guilty every time I look at the picture because I feel that my busy schedule had put a strain on the relationship. I know I owe her a lot after this whole movie charade.

I didn't hear anyone knock on the door or walk in until I heard Aki's voice.  
"What are you doing here alone Senri," she said sweetly.  
I don't know why but I took the picture frame off the desk and placed it in the drawer.

I looked up to the shock of Aki's outfit, she had don yet another expensive outfit that would have fed so many kids in Africa. Even though it was the middle of winter she was revealing too much skin. Her top couldn't be any tighter and lower and was she wearing leopard print?

"What do you think? It's daring and bold just like the movie right?" She smile trying to get a reaction.  
"It's definitely interesting and um bold," I said swallowing my own vomit.  
To this day I couldn't understand why of all people she was chosen as my lover in the movie. I wasn't trying to be mean but she had nothing significant about her talents. To me she was just another pretty girl with and empty head. Her beauty was there but her manners and mind weren't.

"Well I guess I should be getting ready," I said as I smiled.

"What were you looking at?" she eyed me.  
"Nothing, just some pictures but you need to go now so I can change."

She did the opposite and waltzed in and came really close to me and looked at me again.

"Are you reading dirty magazines? You are such a bad boy," she gasped and opened my drawer and pulled out the photo frame.  
"Aki, you should know better then to snoop through people's things," I reprimanded her.

"Who are these people," she questioned as her face scrunched up.

I didn't like her reaction to their pictures.

"People tell me all the time that she is really cute and blah blah but I don't see it!" she laughed.

"Those are my friends," I answered annoyed.  
"Who is the girl with the blue eyes, a friend from America?" She continued to question.

I was surprised that Aki didn't know her from our modeling magazines but I answered anyway.

"That's my girlfriend, and she is actually Japanese. Her name is Rima."  
"Oh, no." she gasped  
"What?" I asked.

"How does she feel about his movie with us doing our scenes?"  
"Nothing, she's okay with it," I lied partially.  
I had no idea how she felt but didn't want to start another drama and rumors. I haven't even talked to her in weeks.

"Come on go, I need to change!" I inquired again and pushed her out.

As Aki walked out, she couldn't help but scowl. She knew who Rima Touya was, but wanted to hear it herself that they were going out. She also didn't like the fact that Rima Touya was also a gorgeous and smart girlfriend. She wished she could have destroyed that photo frame.

RIMA POV

"Takuma, seriously where are we going? Why do we have to go through the back?" I asked for the umpteenth time.

"Don't worry you will see momentarily," he assured as he held my hand and led us through.  
After going through several security precautions I was led to a huge lobby full of people. But these people weren't ordinary in the least bit. They were all famous actors, actresses, , models, athletes and the list goes on. I was puzzled where we actually were.

"Welcome to the opening of Senri Shiki's first movie. I hope you are all excited as I am. Young and new talents have perfectly portrayed my vision of this movie.

"Welcome to Senri's exclusive premiere of his new movie. We will see him later this evening." Takuma answered my question.

"Wow, thank you! But how did you get these-"

"Well if it isn't my dear son Takuma. My dear dear son how has your life been?" his father bellowed.  
"Father, I have been fine. Thank you for inviting me to this premiere and letting me bring a friend."

"Well you never told me that your friend would be Miss Touya!"  
"Well older brother has good taste in woman, but won't Senri be mad to see that you brought his girlfriend as date," a young voice announced.

To my amazement I didn't know that Aki was Takuma's younger sister. The Aki Tsuji was related to Takuma?!

Her clothes were very…daring. She was revealing a lot of skin on the winter and what was with the leopard print. If I had to describe it to someone they would think I am talking about a caveman or something.

"Sorry, you misunderstood she is here with me as a friend. I brought her along to surprise the both of them."

But now people were looking on our way, and they were all mumbling something.  
"Well I daresay Rima Touya is here!"

"Wonder why she is here with Aki Tsuji's older brother?"  
"Where has she been recently?"  
"Probably preparing for that big fashion show."  
"Can you believe how beautiful she is in person?"  
"Did they break up already? I haven't seen any photos with them together?"

The people kept on buzzing and staring at me. I didn't like the attention at all. I was feeling very uncomfortable and wished I disguised myself.

"I am sorry to break it to you all but Rima and I are still very much together," a voice announced. Just hearing his name made my heart skip a beat. But actually seeing him made me feel more alive and exhilarated.

The gossip immediately changed to, "this is the first time I have seen them in public together."  
Senri walked over and took my hand and kissed it.  
"That was so sweet."  
"Anyway back to what I was saying…"  
Afterwards everyone was back to talking amongst themselves.

"Rima, I can't believe that you are here!" Senri said as he pulled me into a tight hug.  
To feel his warmth again felt so surreal and amazing as if this is the first time in years that we have met.

"Takuma brought me here, I didn't even know that this was where he was taking us."  
"Thanks Takuma," Senri said expressing his gratitude as he gave Takuma a quick hug.

"Ahem- Senri. Why don't you introduce me to your girlfriend?" Aki said vehemently.

I didn't notice it before but Aki in person wasn't very attractive. Her attitude and constant frowning made her lose that so called cuteness and seductiveness that magazines had described. Not to be mean but without proper makeup and hair artist she looked very sullen and tired. Even regular people know how to make themselves look presentable. I tried not to look at her too long because of her attire.

"Um sure this is Aki, the costar in the movie."

I looked at her but only noticed the leather miniskirt and top she was wearing. I needed to look away.  
"This is my girlfriend, Rima Touya. I am glad that she is here because all I need is to see her cute face sometimes to get through the day." He commented.

I felt embarrassed at that comment but just smiled.  
"Senri and Aki we need to start now so lets go." The director informed them.

"Sorry we can't talk anymore but I'll look for you later okay. I promise that there will be more time later." He whispered in my ear and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving me.

AKI POV

The way he treated her was a clear indication that they were in love. It angered me that I couldn't destroy their relationship. I couldn't tempt Senri with my beauty and appeal like I had other guys. He wasn't even fazed by it. During a scene of the movie when I as in a bikini he didn't even seem to care. Everyone else noticed but he just kept on reading his script and talking to his assistant.

By now I thought his girlfriend would break up because of all the magazines and tabloid news and headlines. I even had to pay some magazines to post those false accusations so that it seemed leaked out. One look at her and I couldn't understand what she had that I didn't. But one thing I did notice was Takuma's distant expression as he saw them together. I'll have to keep that in mind for future references.

**Please continue to read and review, I hope you enjoyed it because it is going to get a lot more dramatic pretty soon. Thanks again. ******


	13. Seeing you again

Rima POV

Takuma and I continued to enjoy the party and I felt so new at attending a celebrity premier party. There were so many rule and etiquette to follow. Right around the time everyone was preparing for the premiere I started to look for a way to wait. Senri said he would find me but how could he with all these people piling in.

"Come on I know where we can wait so that Senri can see you," Takuma offered. It was as if he could read my mind and know what I wanted.

"Thank you," I said following him.  
There were so many things that I never knew about Takuma. There were times he had a very sad expression on his face. That almost seemed impossible because he was always smiling but I never imagined him to be anything but that.

"Takuma, I just wanted to say thank you for everything you have done. I am really grateful, believe me."  
"Its fine, nothing but the best for both of my friends. Senri and I have been friends for a long time but there hasn't been anyone as profound as you." He smiled.

"Hey, wait out here ok. I am going to go back to the premiere."

~~  
"Look at you, trying to play the good guy. Lets the girl walk away thinking that he is helping by letting them realize their love." Aki said.

"You should go back to your premiere. I know that you bought your way into that movie. After all these years you are still the same bratty girl that I have had to live with." Takuma said coldly.

"It's so disappointing to see you please her when you can just get her," Aki sighed.  
"Unlike you, I hold those people dear to me close. I would never do anything to harm them or hurt them. While you are able to lie and whatever I am not going to betray the ones that I love," Takuma said confidently.

"Senri can't compare to you. He is never there for her. It doesn't matter if you are rich and famous if you never see him right?" Aki continued.

"Aki those two are important to me, don't interfere, you already have taken enough." Takuma said taking his leave.

Takuma whispered under his breath, "You wouldn't understand how selfish I would be for breaking both their hearts."

I was led inside his dressing room and wondered what he had been doing this whole time for the premiere. How has his schedule been? Does he have enough time to sleep, eat and be free? I decided to rest on his couch since the premiere of the movie started in 30 minutes. This was my first time in days that I have stopped studying and taken a break. I decided to take a little break and rested on his couch. I am just going to close my eyes because the light was stinging it.  
~~

Senri POV

When I finally snuck out from the premiere, I had only 2 hours with Rima. So that meant we couldn't leave the building. My producer said I had to watch my own movie but I didn't want to watch myself on the big screen with all those critics. When I walked in the room I saw Rima sleeping. She was like an angel resting. Rima must have been exhausted from something to be sleeping so soundly. I didn't want to disturb her sleep so I sat on the ground next to the couch.

I moved a stray hair from her face and it revealed a smooth face that I wished I could see every day. But there were so many problems and issues at home right now that I needed to resolve.

Her soft breathing made all my worries dissipate.

"I am sorry Rima, not now but soon, we can be together again like the good old days," I whispered as I held her hand. I just sat there admiring her and wished I could see her everyday.  
~~

RIMA POV

I woke up and noticed someone holding my hand. Senri!

"Oh no," I said waking up and sitting straight up like a disciplined child.  
"What's wrong?" he asked puzzled.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I can't believe I am sleeping when this is our only chance to be together," I said in an ashamed voice.

"Rima, its okay."

"No, its not how can you say that?"  
"Because you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb your sleep," he assured as he squeezed my hand.

He got off the floor and sat right next to me. We were so close that we must have felt each other's need to touch one another.

I didn't know who started it but didn't care when we were kissing each other. He wrapped his arms around my back and I placed one hand on his shoulder and the other through his hair. Our kisses weren't short and desperate like in those typical TV shows, they were real and we did not rush through it.

"I missed you so much," he whispered as he placed his head on my shoulder.  
"Me too," I whispered back.

Senri began unbuttoning my jacket and placed it behind him. In a swift movement he had me pinned down and was kissing me more intensely then before. Slowly I did the same with his shirt and it revealed a very well tone body. He placed himself over me so that I could feel his hot breath and felt his cold hands slip under my shirt.

I didn't expect it and let out a small gasp.  
"Wait!"I said and placed my hand where his hand was.  
"Sorry, I am not ready for that," I said in a sorry voice.  
"Its fine, don't worry about it. I am just glad that you are here with me he said as he rested lightly on top of me. We held each other dearly wishing we never had to let go.

Aki POV

Throughout the whole movie I could not find Senri. Where did he go? I wanted everyone to look at us during the romance scene and compliment how well we did it. I wanted his girlfriend to see it especially!

But everywhere I looked I couldn't find his face. I had to keep a calm composure and pretended to enjoy the accomplishments of the whole movie without him. This was suppose to be our special moment.

RIMA POV

"Sorry Takuma, for calling you out of the movie," Senri apologized.

"Me too, but thank you for letting us meet each other though," I commented.

"It's okay just send me the DVD with your autograph on it. You were really good in the movie, but lets not forget a certain someone has to report to work at 7' o clock sharp tomorrow morning," Takuma hinted at me.

"Oh yeah, that is right! Thanks for keeping me on track, and my manager are thankful for that!"

"You guys have a safe night. Rima I will see you as soon as all this movie madness is over," Senri promised.

I nodded and walked away to the parking lot.

**Simple story. First quarter of College done. Extended three weeks of break= more updates while I can. Thank you for reading and please review!!! **


	14. Seeing the Truth

Meeting with him again made my week and I felt so childish for being so happy all the time. I put the effort to go visit and her beautiful daughters. Yuna had grown so much and was making her family so happy.

I continued to volunteer at the vet and made sure each animal got quality attention and care. The days just seemed to wiz by when you are in a happy mood. Lately I hadn't seen Takuma and wondered where he went.

"So, how are the twins?" I asked Yuki as we were Christmas shopping.  
"Well they seem to be doing okay. I mean Ichiru is still crazy as ever but other than that it's okay," she sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I saw her look down.

"Nothing, I actually haven't really seen much of them. They are always busy and going hunting with their family. I kind of miss them," she slumped.

"You have been around them so much it's weird without them," I laughed.

"Hey I haven't seen Senri around either," she pointed out.

"Oh he has just been really busy with his movie premiers and all but he is going to come back to modeling pretty soon," I said.

"You know I heard about the reviews for the movie, they were great except one part," she said trying to think and walk.

"Yeah what was it? I didn't watch it because I think I would be too embarrassed to watch," I admitted.

"Oh yeah it was the romance scenes and pretty much any scene Aki was in. Good thing it was more of an action movie then a romance one," she nodded and smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well I was watching it on this one channel for movie reviews where they showed us clips of the movie you know. So in all the romance scenes Senri was good in some of it but then he sort of look uninterested in some parts. Like he had a bored look on his face and didn't seem into it. Aki on the other hand looked pathetic in all her romance shots and was a little overdramatic. I heard for the romance scenes they had to shoot 50 takes because the chemistry between them was impossible. When I saw Aki's horrible acting skills I understood why people didn't like her. She was so amateur and you could tell she was totally acting like it wasn't even natural when she was saying the lines," Yuki commented as she waved her hands for action.

"I see," I laughed.

"You don't want to watch it because you don't want to see him kiss her huh?" she teased and started poking me.

"No, I just find it hard not to stare at him, ha ha that's all," I laughed.

As we were walking I saw Takuma walk around the corner.

"Takuma?" I said out loud as I waved to him.

"Oh, Rima?" he said surprised.

"It's been a while Takuma," Yuki said waving at him.

"Yes, it has," he said a little panicky.

"Well I am going to head home now, my step-dad is probably wondering where I am, even though I write him like a thousand notes on the fridge," she said tapping her head.

"See ya Yuki," I waved.

"Nice to see you again," Takuma said nervously.

"Hey are you okay? Ha ha I haven't seen you around lately," I smiled as we started walking down the promenade.

"Let's head into that café and talk," I said trying to get out of the cold.

As soon as we ordered our drinks and was situated we began to talk.

"Where have you been this past week, I haven't really seen much of you."

"I was just in and out with the family recently," he said as he sipped his drink.  
"I can't believe that Aki is your sister, you never told me that," I said hinting I wanted to know a little more.

"Well, my dad actually got remarried to her mom. It's not like we are actually related," he assured a little too quickly.

"Wow, it's such a small world for your sister to be acting with Senri," I pointed out the coincidence.

"Yeah I guess," he said quietly.

"Ok, what's wrong you seem really fidgety and I don't know why."  
"Rima, the reason I have been avoiding you is because I don't want to hurt our friendship," he confessed.

"What are you talking about?" I said uneasily.

" Rima, I don't think I should be really around you anymore."

"What do you mean?" I asked unsure of this sudden claim.

"I love you and Senri and I don't want to mess up what you have with him," Takuma continued.

"What are you talking about, really just say it," I said confused.

"I love you, more than a friend. It makes me angry to see that he is always gone and leaving you alone. I feel like such a traitor because he told me to watch out for you and here I am confessing to you how I feel," he laughed pathetically.

"Takuma-,"

"It's not fair to him if I do this, but it's not fair to me to see you suffer and pretend that you are happy," Takuma said angrily.

"Takuma, I love him but he isn't my only source of happiness, I have great friends like Yuki, Zero, Ichiru and you," I reasoned.

"But that's it, I don't want to just be your friend though, I want to see you smile more. I hate seeing you working so hard when all he does is-is," he stuttered and stopped.

"Takuma, I am sorry but I don't know how to respond," I said softly.

"I love you, I can make you happy but I don't want to betray my friend either so I am going to say that its best if we don't really contact each other except when we are around Senri. I have to warn you though he is getting more and more famous can you stand not having him around?

**Yes..I am back..and I am on spring break..away from the madness of college. Thank you all for continuing to read this and PMing me! I intend to finish this story in my one week spring break. I have been bad. I have all these chapters done but I have been too lazy in editing them and I don't want to hand it over to someone to read…**

**So be prepared. I am back…and I am going to finish this story. You should all just harass me. I will also be back with new stories this summer but for now… lets finish this..i am sorry if it has been too long.. I suggest..you all go re-read the story again…**


	15. Chapter 15

Rima POV

I was laying in my bed thinking about what Takuma was saying. Although I loved Senri, I didn't necessarily want to throw away our friendship like that. Takuma means so much to me, he is like my brother and without him…I don't know how I could stop talking to him.

I sighed and hugged my pillow even more. When did things get so complicated?

My phone started to ring and I groaned as I tried to grab it from my nightstand. It was an unknown number and I looked at it quizzically.

"Hello?"

"I need you to meet me at the Café near your apartment pronto. I will only be here for 30 minutes so hurry up. If you don't you will regret it," and the person hung up.

I sat up immediately and tried to piece together whose voice it was. Without hesitation I took off and headed off to the café after changing and brushing my teeth. If I was right, I think I knew who it was.

My suspicions were confirmed the moment I saw her studded and painted nails.

She gave me an eying look before looking away and crossing her arm. I walked over to her cautiously and grabbed a chair and looked back at her. A waitress came by and took our orders and we silently sat there not saying a word to one another.

After a while our orders came and then she coughed a little bit.

Aki glared at me as I drank my tea quietly as she drank her mocha.

"I asked you to come here, on a friendly basis, I think that we both know what the issue is about," she stated simply.

"Aki, I am not here to argue with you nor debate with you, if you have some business with me then hurry up and tell me," I answered impatiently.

"We both know what it's going to be about, more precisely who it is about."

I sighed thinking, again…how far will this girl go to break us up?

"Here is something, that should keep you preoccupied for the month, and you will receive a monthly paycheck from me also," she smiled slyly as she slid an envelope towards me.

I glanced at the envelope and pushed it back.

"What is it?"

"It is a reward for staying away from Senri," she answered boldly.  
I looked away and pushed the letter forward again.

"What's wrong?" she asked coldly.

"There isn't enough in there," I answered.

"That is preposterous, you haven't even looked inside. Are you sure?" she asked questioningly.

"I am absolutely sure; there is no amount of money that will make me stop loving him."

"Fine, I didn't want to resort to this but you leave me no choice."

I waited for her ultimate weapon.

"Recently Senri's father has called him back and decided to accept him back into the family. You know, Senri was abandoned by his father and now that he can return to the family and be by his mother's side, he will be happier that's all he ever wanted. However the only condition he has to follow is that he listens to his father's orders and commit to the family business plus marry me." She smiled again.

I gasped, I can't believe he never mentioned this to me, I didn't even know he was still communicating with his family or even had any! There was so much that I didn't know about him that made me more disappointed. But in return of visiting his mother he isn't allowed to be with me. Is he really going to marry her? These questions jumbled into my mind.

"He is stressed out enough; having a girlfriend that is just a regular high schooler isn't going to help him. I bet that he is constantly watching out for you and making sure your okay, that is so pathetic, are you his girlfriend or the person he babysits? What he needs right now is someone who is capable of taking care of him and herself and his family and I have been there for him ever since we were young."

I looked shocked; I couldn't think of anything and admitted defeat. After all this time I had truly believed that he stopped loving me, but it's because his mother needed him more than me.

"Well I hope you have a nice day," She waved and left walking away and feeling triumphant and leaving behind an envelope. I opened it and it was an invitation to their wedding exactly eight months from now.

I drove home but I didn't leave my car, I parked in the driveway and just sat there, was this truly happening, was he going to choose Aki? This was just too hard to handle. Recently things have not been going well between us, we are constantly fighting and there doesn't seem to be a solution to any problems. It wouldn't be fair for me to be the reason he can't see his own mother.

There was no trust in our relationship anymore. So many things about his life were a mystery. How could I even consider myself his girlfriend? I truly knew nothing about him and he felt the need to leave me out of his personal life.

I just didn't know what to think right now.

My phone rang and surprised me back into reality as I picked it up in a shaky voice.

"Hey Rima, I was wondering if you were in town, if you were did you want to do something before I head on another trip?

"Yeah, sure go ahead I'll meet you at the by the lake near my apartment," I said softly.

"Hey everything okay?" Senri asked worriedly.

"Yeah I am fine." I lied.

This was one of those moments where you had to make a decision with not much time; I sighed and stepped outside of the car. As I waited inside for him I thought over what I was going to say and how I was going to say it. This was it, the final time where we would argue.

When he arrived he was talking about how his workplace was fun and how great it was to be back into modeling and taking a short break from acting.

"Hey are you okay? You're not saying much." He chuckled.

"No, I am fine. Um where do you go on these trips, why are they sending you on so many?"I asked trying to specify if these trips were with his family.

"I already told you the agency is doing it, it's not like I want to go but-"

"What do you do on these trips?" I asked sounding like an interrogator.

"Here we go again, how many times do you think that I am lying to you? Geez Rima come on just one time." He said annoyed by me.

"That's not why I am asking! I just want to know the truth whether-"  
"Why can't you just trust me for once, why do you always think that I am going behind your back or something, it makes you sound needy do you know that?" He yelled.

"That's not why I asked."

"Then what," he said angrily.

"Forget it, just go home, there is no point in talking to you, it's not like you want to anyway," I said giving up and heading towards my apartment.

"No, you're not leaving until I figure out the issue here, what is with you not believing me," he asked following me.

"Just drop it," I requested.

He restrained me and made me face him.

"Tell me what is wrong, why are you always like this, I never took you for the jealous type, I am not involved with Aki, god why can't you get that through your thick head."

I could only take it in as I waited for him to finish.

"Are you going to tell me what is truly bothering you? Or do I have to be the front end of your cannon and be constantly attacked by your stupid reasoning?"

"I heard about you're engagement and I want us to break up," I declared.

"What?" He said unsure.

"I said I wanted us to break-up." I answered simplistically.

Even though I had on a very straight and calm face inside I was on the verge of tears and ready to say 'I am sorry I didn't mean it.'

"Wait, you don't understand though I am not going to marry her; those are just rumors-?" he said wavering.

"I am tired of it and so are you, all the arguing, we both have our own schedules to work with. I am stressed enough, we aren't happy anymore; we just don't seem to get along anymore. It's not like it use to be." I stated.

He released his grip on me and looked the other way, it was a truth that we both never wanted to admit but this was the only way he could truly be happy. I know more than anything that his mother is very important to him.

"Can't we work this out?" he asked.

"No we can't, this is for our happiness, trust me it will work out in the end."

"I can't accept it," he replied.

"You have to, I am just not satisfied with the lifestyle anymore, you have your career ready for you, drop out of high school already I know that you already passed and is just going for my sake. I don't need you anymore; I need someone who will be there for me and for someone that can be honest with me. Being separated from you just kills me each and every time. It's like making a long distance relationship work; it's just not going to happen. It's also not fair for the both of us; I have someone else in life." I finished.

"What do you mean someone else?"

"I have Takuma; its better this way. We just don't communicate anymore," I announced reluctantly.

He wavered and his looked at me wide eyed.  
What could he possibly say now? He asked me to trust him and to believe in him. He promised that if I trusted him he would trust me. I did but what did he do in return?

"How can you tell me that I should trust you when you don't trust me? Why can't you see that I would rather be able to talk to you honestly and see you only a few times a week rather than see you every day and have you lie to me and-and, it's just not enough. I know that your father doesn't approve of this relationship," I sighed.

"Rima, you have to understand what is going on. I didn't mean for you to find out that way I was going to -" He retaliated.

"Just stop, I already met up with Aki and your family I have agreed for me to stop seeing you only if they agreed to pay me a large sum of money. I accepted so I don't see the point of you here being angry with me. We have been lying to each other from the very beginning; you can't say that is a healthy relationship can you? It's over." I stated and walked past him to my car.

He left and I couldn't help but let out a cry as I walked away from him and started to weep. This was the best thing for him, he needs someone to hold him up and I have been holding him down this whole time. I have become pathetic and can no longer be independent. I am sorry but this is for you Senri. I want you to be with your family, I know if I had the chance that I would want to be with my mother again.

**Whoa it's been forever since I have updated right? Well finally after receiving some threatening, ranting reviews… I decided I owed it up to you to complete it. Unfortunately, I am no longer really in this fandom..so most of the feelings I had for the story diminished. I just spent like 4 hours searching for past chapters I wrote. Some of them are incomplete and I went back and changed some of them.**

**Although, the story will seem like it has a rush ending, I honestly cannot rack my brain what it was I was trying to write during the incomplete chapters. I have tried my best to go back and edit it so that the stories ending is alright. I will update at least once every 3 or 4 days just to get it done.**

**I honestly don't know how many people still read this story since its beeeennn so long. But yes, I will mark it as complete hopefully by the end of my spring break *third year college student here*… so once again please stick with me until I finish my final and last story on this fanfiction site. : )**


	16. Author's Note

Author's note

Sooooorrryyyyyyyyyyyy I have been gone, as a gift I will complete it! I actually already have it done.. except the last one. I want to finish the ending for it to be better.. otherwise its like 5 chapters left and done…

The site has changed a lot since I have used it so I don't know how to navigate to well around here. I wanted to let "The Aggravated One," know that thanks to them and many other readers who ranted to me and PM to continue thank you. I also did not want to ruin "The Aggravated One" issue with the number 14. I don't want you to hate that number for any reason whatsoever! I also don't want to bear responsibility for someone hating on a number XD…

So yes, like I said I will finish it! Please do PM me if I don't update another chapter within three or four days! Thank you again, and The aggravated one please create an account ha ha ha I was having the hardest time thinking of how I could communicate with you ha ha ha h


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry for not updating last week…I sort of lost all my files and I just found them today! I keep switching between two laptops and sometimes I forget : ) Anyway here you go!**

I walked through the building looking for my mother's room number. I walked in on her when she was looking out the window. The cherry blossoms were in bloom for the few spring days and she seemed mesmerized by their beauty.

"Hi mom," I greeted softly as I gave her a light hug.

"Oh its you honey, it's been such a long time since I have seen you. They still don't know where my husband is either." She smiled.

"What is the matter you don't seem very happy today? You should because the Cherry Blossoms are finally in bloom. You should enjoy them while they are here you know its going to be over pretty soon." She pointed out.

"I am sorry it's just that being happy right now is very difficult for me." I answered.

"Tell me what is wrong?"

"Its nothing," I lied.

"You can tell me anything I promise I won't tell the nurses," she smiled again placing a finger on her lips indicating her promise.

"I recently heard the person that I loved is getting married this month actually. I want to say that I am happy for him but that would mean I am lying to myself." I laughed at my comment.

"Then why do you love him if he chose another woman?" she asked confused.

"Because I gave him up to her, he needed to be with his family and the only way is if he is with her."

"But is that what he truly wanted?" She asked questioningly.

"Of course, I think so anyway. I know that he loves his mother dearly and I am not going to be the one that stops him from seeing his own mother."

"But did he say that was what he would choose?" she pestered again.

"What do you mean? Of course he has to choose his mother over me, she gave him life into this world." I spoke rudely.

"But a mother should be willing to give up things for her child not the other way around. Mothers may have given birth to their children but they should also be willing to give what the child needs." She spoke sanely.

I have never seen her ever talk in such a manner out of the years I have been visiting her. It's as though as she is a different person. This couldn't have been my mother could she?

"Mom, do you remember everything?" I asked daringly.

Hoping that I was right and that she wasn't mental but she was truly there.

"Rima, I have realized what I have done is wrong this whole time, I am sorry for missing out so much on your life," she apologized as she took my hand.

"Mom, are you-"

"Please accept my apologies; I have always remembered who you are and how precious you are to my heart. I have been selfish and pretended not to remember you to hide my shame that I have failed as a mother. I felt that you didn't need me because of the way I treated you but I have been wrong. You will always need me just as I always need you." She cried.

"Why were you pretending all this time! Do you know how hurt I was these past years, hearing you praise dad as though as I don't exist?" I screamed resisting her.

"Please, don't be mad at your weak mother anymore. Let me help you fix things, let me be there for you now! Please, pity your so-called mother," she said taking my hand.

At this point, I was too alone to feel hurt by her horrid actions. She may be the only person I have that really has ever loved me.

"Mom, then tell me… have I done the right thing." I asked weakly.

"What is it?"

"Have I done the right thing by giving him up so he could be with his mother?" I asked again, it was impossible to hold back now. The tears that have been locked inside after each encounter with him, after each hurtful word he has said to me as to each loving word he has always said to me. It was inexorable about how I felt about him. I loved him.

…

I am standing in front of a full view mirror and just looking at myself. How much am I ready for this?"

"You look so adorable Senri, I can't wait for you to see me in that white dress that your mother picked out for me." Aki jumped with glee.

I merely nodded and gave her one of my fake smiles. It seemed that I haven't been able to really smile in a long time. It has been almost 7 months since we have broken up. It still pained me to see her and Takuma together but I knew that she was happier this way. I shook my head and yelled at myself for falling in love with someone that wanted money more than me.

But undoubtedly I was still in love with her. How can I forget her gracious attitude, her need to make me feel better, her soft skin on mine, everything about her was what I wanted. Aki was pushy and rambunctious, she didn't have the respect that Rima had, her skin was constantly covered with concealer and make up galore. She was too superficial for my taste. But I can't go back to a person that no longer loves me.

"Senri, how does it look," my mother walked in with her hands on her heart eager to see my response.

"Oh, I like it," I said unenthusiastic.

"Do you not like it?" She asked concerned that she had picked something out of date.

"No mom, its fine really." I replied scratching my head.

"If you don't like it then we can pick something else, its fine son it won't hurt my feelings." She assured.

"Mom, really it's not the suit," I replied.

"Then tell me what is it that has gotten you all depressed? What did Aki do this time," she chuckled.

"Mom you know I trust your judgment right?"

"Of course, and I am thankful for that."

"Then am I doing the right thing by marrying Aki?" I questioned.

"What kind of question is that? You proposed to her didn't you?" she asked confused by my words.

…

"The air smells so much better after the rain has washed away all the debris from the air," Takuma exhaled.

"Yeah it is nice," I agreed.

We continued to walk down the street heading away from the shopping district. Takuma and I had been shopping for a wedding gift for Senri and Aki; it was a way for me to accept the truth even though Takuma believed that I shouldn't be hurting myself this way.

After I broke up with Senri I went over to Takuma's house and let it all out and told him how I really didn't want Takuma to leave me alone. He reluctantly agreed to pretend to be my boyfriend but I would be lying if I didn't admit it was awkward at times when Senri caught sight of us. We all hadn't really met each other face to face and talked to one another for about 7 months now. It was better this way even though Takuma thought I should tell him the truth.

But only pain can get me through this.

After all that walking around we weren't able to find anything at all and decided to take a break by walking through the park.

"It feels great to be in the open and away from all those pushy shoppers," he yelled.

I continued to walk silently by his side. Even his cheery attitude couldn't get me through how horrible I have been feeling for the past few weeks.

"How are you feeling? You don't seem that well." he asked in a more serious tone.

"What do you mean I have been fine," I answered quickly.

"Rima, are you still thinking about him in that way?"

"No, I am fine really." I answered attempting to change the subject.

"I think that you should go talk to him one last time before he gets married, if you re thinking about it he is probably thinking about it. You should both have one last honest talk one last time, so that he can be married with a clear conscious and for you to be able to move on with your life." He directed.

"Takuma, it's not that easy. He probably doesn't want to talk to me anymore. Not after what I did to him.

"Anyway, are you really sure that you don't mind coming with me to America?" I said trying to change the subject again.

"Of course anything for you," Takuma said kindly.

…

After watching Aki try out some clothes and complimenting her, I decided to get a drink. I didn't care that I was underage; I just needed to clear my mind. I headed into the family's personal winery and made myself a drink. I couldn't smoke because that would make my teeth yellow.

After what seemed like hours I was completely drunk.

I couldn't stop thinking about her, her golden hair, pure blue eyes. She's always on my mind.

I didn't hear my mother walk in, she seemed very angry that I was drinking.

"Senri, what are you doing? You're not old enough to drink!"

"But yet I am old enough to get married? Doesn't that seem weird?" I asked feeling like it was impossible to answer.

"I think you have had enough," she said as she took the cup away.

"Mother when are you going to stop treating me like a kid?" I asked incoherently.

"Senri, are you okay?"

"Okay, no I am not okay. I am about to marry some bimbo that I hate, how is that okay?"

"What are you talking about? Don't talk about Aki that way-"

"I don't even love her, I have to marry her. She is so stupid though." I informed her.

The feelings surging through me were unpredictable; it felt like I was on top of the world.

"Mom, I hate Aki. There is only one person I love." I smiled jokingly as I tried to maneuver myself to the couch in the next room.

"Senri, wait I don't understand. Your father told me that you had proposed on your own, I don't understand what the truth is." She asked confused.

After I sat down on the couch I started massaging my forehead, I obviously cannot hold down that many drinks.

"Why did you leave me?"

"Senri-"

"Both you and Rima left me when I needed you the most. You both come with a price that is too high. I can only choose one," I sighed.

"Senri, who is Rima?" my mother asked.

"She is someone that I had to leave behind. It's my fault but I swear Rima I was going to fix it!"

"I was going to defy father and be with you, but I can't choose you over my mother," I thought out loud.

It hurt too much to hold my thoughts in while I was thinking so I decided to speak out loud.

"I promised myself Rima that I was going to fix everything. I didn't mean for you to be hurt, it's not like I wanted to lie to you!"

"But how could I tell you that I had to choose between you or my mother. I wish that you would be the one I am marrying. I wish that you were the daughter of the Takumas, and not Aki."

"I only wish to be with you," I sighed again before I closed my eyes and slumbered.

**I tried. Sorry,….i really tried…but this story is just…not part of me anymore.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Whoa I started trying to finish these chapters back in my 1****st**** year of college…now I am in my final years! Well here you go!**

**I decided to upload all the chapters…they are incomplete possibly and maybe even doesn't make sense..but I just decided to put up what I have because I am no way going to go back and edit them….Vampire knight got all weird after the first arc and I just lost my devotion to it. SO to those still reading here you go! Thank you for your support! This is my last official post! But you are free to PM me if you have questions or want to know more or even re-writing it…I don't know!**

"Are you sure about this Rima?" Yuki asked again.

"Sure I am, I decided that staying here is just too stressful. I know that I have to see him if I continue the modeling career so it's easier if I just go to America and study to become a veterinarian." I assured.

"But you will be so far away! Who is going to be here to keep Ichiru safely away from Zero," She asked.

"Yuki come on, this is my dream, way before I wanted to be a model you know I wanted to take care of animals.

"I know but its just that I don't think you shouldn't leave Japan before you resolve your problems with Senri," whispering his name.

I froze for a second when I heard his name, my heart winced and it became painful again.

But I decided to play it off, "Yuki, I am doing this for both of our sakes, it will be easier trust me. Plus I am not going to America alone, Takuma agreed to come with me."

I smiled trying to change the topic away from him.

"But Senri's wedding is this month you know that, you should at least be there for him-"

"Then what Yuki, what do you expect me to do? How can I watch-"

But I stopped myself when I realized Yuki's plan; she wanted me to realize that I was only running away from the truth and was in denial.

I almost said that I couldn't bear to see him with another woman, when I realized why I broke up with him was for his mother.

"Yuki, my plane leaves four days before his wedding so here give him this card and tell him best of luck from me okay?" I instructed as I handed her a sealed envelope. Inside was his wedding invitation that I Aki had given me a while back.

"Rima, why are you doing this!" she yelled angrily.

"Yuki please just leave me alone," I requested as I continued packing.

She stormed out frustrated and slammed the door making the walls vibrate.

"Yuki, you just don't understand…"

In the midst of packing I forgot how much time had passed and since Yuki was angry she was probably at Zero's house yelling at him about how stupid I was.

I decided to just go out and eat on my own, I didn't want to bother Takuma just in case he was at doing something important.

I headed into town with no particular destination in mind; I wandered around and ventured into a small diner filled. I took a seat and received a menu and debated what I should eat. Afterwards I decided to just window shop in the mall, Yuki's birthday was coming up so I decided I might as well as get her something before I leave. I knew that she would complain and say the best gift is for me to stay here but pushed the thought away.

In the end I grabbed her pair of designer boots that would probably enhance her childishness appearance even more. I was determined to make this work and hopefully she wouldn't be too mad.

"Hello there, are you Rima?" a stranger asked.

I looked up and saw an older woman with the same eyes as his. Her hair was tied in a neat bun and her face expressed concern and worry.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Were you the one dating my son?"

…

"Um, how do you know my name and what I look like?

The woman turned out to be Senri's mother and she only came to talk about one subject.  
"I saw a picture of you in his wallet ," she assured me that she wasn't some crazy lady.

"I understand that you were Senri's girlfriend before Aki, could I ask why you broke up with him?"

I had to think carefully on how to respond to this question, as much as I wanted to say it was because of her, I chose to keep that to myself. I also couldn't say that the family was paying me because she would know that is a lie. Only Senri could keep the shame of his family inside.

"I just drifted from him that's all." I answered.

"You can't expect me to believe that, there must have been another reason, did he do something to you? "

"That's just it, he never did anything for me, and I just thought the relationship was too hard to keep up. It felt like a long distance relationship, it just didn't seem to work." I lied again.

"I have never seen Senri in such a state he is always-"

"I am sorry this isn't my business, but he is going to be married pretty soon! How can he do this to Aki, he needs to move on like I did." I argued trying to convince myself not to tell the truth.

"I would, but you also seem to have not moved on."

"Its something that fate has decided."

"What has made you so hesitant to answer my questions truthfully? I can see it in your eyes that you are hiding something inside. Has someone threatened you?"

"No! Leave me alone," I hissed as I tried to back away from her.

"Please, just leave things the way it is. There is no point, I have heard enough from this crazy family. I don't want to be involved in this any longer." I yelled.

I turned around to leave the mall but I had to see him and her together hand in hand. It took a few seconds to see who was in front of me. Unfortunately it didn't seem like he was too happy to be by her side like I had hoped. Aki hadn't done enough to convince him that I wasn't the right one.

I turned the other way quickly before he could say anything but his mother was ready to hold me down to force an answer out of me.

"Mom, what's going on?" Senri asked pretending not to notice me.

"Nothing, I accidently ran into this girl," she answered trying to cover up that she knew me. Why was she doing that?

"I am sorry," I bowed and walked past her with a quick pace. The whole time I could feel his gazing look on me. That was the last thing I wanted to happen. As soon as I got home I jumped under the covers and yelled into my pillow. I needed to leave for America as soon as possible, the more I stayed the more I would see him and feel the need to expose Aki for who she is. But I also didn't want me to be the reason for his and the family's unhappiness.

I wanted to cry but the tears refused to come out. In my life I have cried very few times after my father left the family and my mother had supposedly gone insane, this was a way of my heart telling me that it wasn't the time to be sad and cry.

Yuki came in to see me in a distorted state as she rushed towards me.

"Rima what's wrong?"

"I saw him today."  
"What did you do?"  
"I also saw his mother, she knows something?" I said to myself.

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked frustrated.

"Yuki, if I tell you this will you please promise me that you won't tell Senri," I asked seriously.

She seemed reluctant but she knew she had to.

I told her everything; I told her the encounter with Aki, the fact that his father didn't want me involved in his life and the fact that he threatened Senri to never see his mother again.

"What! You're not going to do anything! How can you let that witch Aki get away with this?"

"Yuki, I don't' have a choice, how can I make him choose me over his mother?"

"She should understand, she is the mother, she should be the one making sacrifices."

"Yuki, its better this way, our relationship has been impossible since the beginning, no one approves of us. It's just the way it has to be."

"I don't know how you can do this, but I would never give in. What you need to do is follow your heart not your brain. You are only thinking of the most logical way to this solution. Have you really thought how Senri would feel marrying Aki? Maybe he is waiting for you to be the one to break it up. I have seen him and he does not look that well at all!"

"It has to be this way," I whispered one last time as I closed my eyes to think.  
It just has to be….


	19. Chapter 19

I was awake on my bed waiting for the hour to pass so it would be sunrise already. I just couldn't seem to sleep anymore, and found myself waiting for the sun to bring energy into me. Some more time had passed and before I knew it the time was nine.

My phone rang loudly shocking me a little bit, I glanced at the caller id and noticed it was from Senri.

I debated whether to answer or not, I didn't want him to think that we had a chance to resolve this problem. I chose not to answer and left my phone there to ring. It had already been a week since I last saw him, I tried to avoid going out of public until the day I was suppose to leave.

But the phone continued to ring and he called back three more times. It felt so cruel to not answer, but did he expect for it to get better just like that?

I debated whether or not to call back, but I fought myself not to do something so stupid.

The phone rang again, and this time it was Yuki.

"Hey, do you happen to know what I-"

Then the line got caught off, I assumed that her battery had died again but received a call back and answered.

"Hello,"

"Rima-chan, please listen to me," asked the voice.

I had expected Yuki's voice when I looked at the caller id and it was Senri's phone.

"I am sorry I think you have the wrong-"  
"Please this is Senri's mother please come over to the house right now. The only ones here are Aki and the servants. His father is not home if that is what you are afraid of."

"I am sorry but I don't think that there is a reason-"  
"Please understand that I am desperate please just come over." She begged and told me the address before she hung up.

I closed my phone and sighed, for his mother to call me on his phone must mean that something must have happened.

…

I arrived 15 minutes later and was greeted by his servants; his mother seemed to be arguing with Aki.

"Who told you that you could bring her here, she is the reason he has become so distraught." Aki argued glaring at her.

"I don't believe you know where you stand in this family, you are not my daughter yet so don't make me dislike you already," she threatened.

Aki glanced over in my direction and looked like she wanted to pounce me.

"Who allowed you to come in? I can't believe the nerve of you-"  
"Aki, shut up. Unless you want to stand outside in the cold; you had one week and with no progress," Senri's mother snarled.

She started to walk up the stairs and I assumed I was to follow.

"Aki you stay here," his mother commanded.

"Could I please be informed of what is going on?" I asked confused.

"Ever since he saw you at the mall he hasn't been himself. He has locked himself away in there and in fear of his health I want you to talk some sense into him." His mother pleaded.

"I can't do that; he will think that there is a chance in this relationship."

"Please, I am just worried."

I couldn't say no to her request, so I continued to his room door.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Sen-Sen-Senri," I stuttered.

I wasn't sure what I had to say next, but I waited for the door to unlock.

I knocked again, with my hoarse voice whispered his name as if it was forbidden.

It's been too long since I have said his name out loud; it feels foreign to me now. I turned over to see if his mother was still there but she had left me to my business.

I knocked again but the door opened on the second knock, I was afraid to look up to see his face.

He was definitely distraught and stressed out, his eyes depicted sleepless nights and his body of weariness.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

A voice he has seldom used on me, it felt truly hurtful.

"I am sorry, I don't know myself, your mother is just worried about-"

"And that makes it okay for you to come here? Are you here to stab me again, haven't you had your fun already?"

"It's not like I-"I defended myself without thinking, I almost gave away why I left him and that would have ruined Aki's plans.

"It's not like you what?" He continues in his cold tone.

"Nothing, I am leaving."

I felt his strong arms pull me into his room as he pushed me in and then closed the door behind us.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked incredulously.

"I just want to clear something up with you. I did this so that you would come see me at least one last time." He sighed.

I complied and stood still.

It was unbearable to be in the same room as him, it was unbearable that fate has chosen to make my life miserable.

"Rima, please just explain to me why? Why did you leave me? What is the real reason that you decided to break up. I can tell you are hiding something."

"I am not at the liberty to speak right now, we broke up because we were having poor communication, and you know that, we were always accusing each other. That isn't what a relationship is suppose to be like."

"But that isn't the reason you broke up with me."

"How can you have the audacity to talk to me like this, are you expecting us to get back together?" I yelled forcing myself to be angry.

"You are engaged, you are getting married at the end of the month, and your future wife is in the house? Do you expect us to be a couple again?" I continued yelling, in fear if I didn't become angry I would cry and confess the truth.

"No, I wish, but I know that outcome is impossible. But can't we at least be on better terms? It's frustrating to have such a heavy heart. Every time I see you it makes it impossible for me not to run after you and hold you." He pleaded.

I kept silent, how can I respond to this? Here is my chance to claim back my love but I knew that I couldn't do that.

"Senri, you need to know that I am heading to America to live my dream of becoming a veterinarian. I want to thank you for all the help you have given me for my modeling career.

He stood there wide eyed and shocked.

"This is really the last time we are going to see each other. I advise you to stop worrying your mother and your fiancé. What we had between us is over. I am sorry you have to learn and accept that." With that I left with a heavy heart not once turning around or saying a word on the way out.


	20. Chapter 20

Rima POV

This is where it all began; I closed my eyes and inhaled the mountain air. The nostalgia rushed back to me, the feeling of the wind in my hair, the feel of superiority in ones life. This is where Senri and I fell in love and confessed. I remember vividly the class trip he had taken the year before, the inn was still the same as ever. I felt that I owed myself one last visit here, to let everything out and be free.

When we left the apartment-, Yuki was still begging me not to leave for America, as much as I didn't want to, I couldn't. It's better for me not to think about him so much, it wasn't fair to Takuma. He couldn't leave for American until after the wedding but I didn't want to stick around for it. Even though he told me that it would be better for the soul, I rather not expose the truth. Yuki decided that she would attend this last trip with me, I don't know why I chose to go here before I headed to America, but it was beckoning me to come here.

…

Senri POV

"This is where I want the wedding Daddy," Aki exclaimed like a child.

Of all places she could've had it, it had to be here.

"It is very traditional, and the guests would have a place to stay at too, this is truly magnificent."

"Yeah, what do you think Senri?" Aki looked at me endearingly as she clamped onto my arm.

"It's nice."

My mother was behind with Aki's mother chatting about Aki's idea for decorations and the reception.

"Well come along Aki, we need to speak with the manager at the inn," her father smiled as he took Aki's hand, thank God.

"What kind of flowers were you thinking Senri, the white ones to match with my dress or these red ones to contrast it?" Aki asked pointing at two samples. I wasn't even paying attention that much and just picked one.

It continued like that all day, my mother kept watching me and I tried my best to look like I was interested but one I was a guy, and two I wished this wedding was with Rima.

I still remember our last encounter when she said she was heading to America.

This place reminded me of her because this was where we confessed to each other, I wish that Aki had chosen a different location, but whatever daddy's girl want she gets it.

…

Rima POV

"Can you believe it, we were here just last year, but it feels like it's been years?" I said marveled.

"It is a nice place, it has a lot of memories here," Yuki smiled.

"Those memories are best left here, where they belong," I said.

We continued to walk on the trails, each of us talking back and forth what had happened here.

I noticed a very familiar trail and saw they had inserted wood railings on the paths. It was the very path that I had fallen and Senri had rushed in to help me.

I couldn't help but chuckle that they decided to build that since some crazy high school girl almost died. We visited the inn and tried some of the treatments that they had that we couldn't try during the trip.

After we both had massages Yuki decided to try the hot sprigs, but I decided it was time to visit the beach one last time before we leave in the morning.

…

Yuki POV

I watched as Rima walked to the beach alone. I felt that it was better to give her the space she needed, it sadden me to see her in denial and that she was leaving. Rima, why can't you just tell the truth?

I headed to our room when I heard a very familiar laugh. It was high pitched and an attempt to be cute almost.

"Senri, why don't you come with me to the spa, you will be so relaxed," Aki said slyly as she hung on to Senri's arm.

"Um, I will meet you there in an hour, I have some business to take care of with my mother," he replied obviously trying to avoid going to the spa.

Aki continued to pout but was well on her way.

I don't know what drove me to do it but I ran towards Senri and crashed into him. The next thing I knew I was on the verge of crying and was clinging to his arm and begging him to come back to Rima.

"Yuki, you surprised me," he responded to my sudden attack.

"Why does it have to be like this?"I asked Senri.

"Yuki are you here with Zero and Ichiru?"

"No, I am not. I need to talk to you."

I am sorry Rima, but I am breaking your promise…

…

Rima POV

This beach brought_ back the memories, what it felt like to be in love, what it felt like to have someone by _your side.

"_Were you that worried about me?" He smirked, that smirked that he always did when he was teasing me._

"_I can't believe what a cruel person I am," he said apathetically. He lifted his hands near my face and wiped the tear falling on my face. I had forgotten that I was crying and felt so embarrassed._

_My anger from earlier had dissipated and I sat by his side as if it was his last day, I felt enticed to grant him this opportunity to talk and for me to listen._

"_How are you being cruel?" I asked sheepishly._

"_This is the second time right?" he blurted._

"_Second time for what?"_

"_Second time that I have made the only person I care about cry," he answered sympathetically as he looked straight into my eyes._

Why did it have to be like this, why did I always have to make a sacrifice for everyone's happiness. When is it my turn to be happy?

I rubbed the necklace that he had given me on my birthday, a clear indication that I hadn't gotten over him. This was my chance to forget him and with all my strength I threw it into the ocean. With that throw I felt that I was throwing away my life, my eternal happiness, my only shot at true love. I heard it plop into the water, and right when it entered into the dark abyss I started to cry. This was the right time to cry, I was grieving for my lost love.

This just has to be the way it is…

His face just kept coming back to me, all the times he would smile only for me; they were different from the way he smiled to other people. It was special and only meant for me. But I felt like I had betrayed him by throwing the necklace away. It felt like I just threw away his life, what have I done.

My mind was no longer conscious, my heart acted for me. I ran as fast as I could to the water and tried to look for it with my eyes. Without hesitation I ran into the water looking for it, it was impossible to see it now. I stood in the freezing water, the coldness didn't hurt me, this was the type of person I was, cold-hearted. Our love is gone forever, I yelled at my stupid attempt but then realized how much I was still in love with him.

"WHY!" I yelled.

"WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE THIS WAY?" I sobbed. I stood in the water as punishment as each wave tried to push me down. I took a small step and headed deeper into the water. I don't deserve to be loved, how can I go back to Takuma when I feel this much in love with Senri?

I don't deserve to live anymore, the waves reached my chest. If I took another step would it be over for me?

I closed my eyes and imagined myself sleeping in darkness; nothing will ever wake me up again.


	21. Chapter 21

I felt a bright light infiltrate my eyes, was this heaven?

I opened them slowly to see that I was in a room, was this hospital room?

My body shifted to sit up and I realized I was in a room, but whose room was this? There was no one around and it wasn't a hotel room or the inn's room.

The door knob shifted and I looked intently at the person who brought me here.  
No…  
We were both in a bit of shock and I wanted to run away, of all people why did it have to be him.  
"Rima, let me explain something okay, don't run please!" He pleaded.  
"I am sorry, this is wrong, I shouldn't be here and you know it, make it easier on us and let us move on with our lives." I yelled and stood up.

"How can you say such a thing, you just tried to kill yourself, is that how you move on with your life? To make me hate myself even more then before, why do you always do this to me?" Senri pleaded.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself, I was just-"I couldn't bring myself to say that I was trying to save the necklace that he had given me, that would give him more hope.  
"Why were you in the water if you weren't trying to die? What other explanation could there be?"

"I have to go," I stated and attempted to leave.

"No, not until we resolve this."

"What is there to resolve, we have been living fine for the past couple of months, I don't think there is a need for you to get involved with me."

"But I still love you, no matter what I can't stop thinking about you." He confessed as he grabbed me and looked at me in the eyes. These penetrating eyes were begging for forgiveness, those eyes that I had fallen in love with.

"Stop lying to yourself, why do you always have to be the one that makes a sacrifice for everything, why do you always place so much blame on yourself?" he shook me.

Stop it before its too late, I have already cried my share there shouldn't be anymore tears left.

"Tell me truthfully why you can't be with me, please."

It was too late I wanted to yell, the tears began to drop slowly. I shouldn't for the sake of everyone, I shouldn't sacrifice everyone's happiness for mine.  
"Its nothing," I sighed.

"That's bull crap, I don't believe you and I won't let you go until I do."

"Please, just stop this before everyone gets hurt, I am not going to be the selfish one." I declared.

I never want to be the source of everyone's pain, it would kill me. I would be like my father, someone who only cared about themselves and never realizing the pain that they were leaving behind.

"You are the only person who hasn't been selfish, so please tell me why you don't love me anymore," he prodded.

"I still do lo-o-ve you. I can never stop loving you! I was in the ocean because I was searching for the neckIace had thrown into the ocean. I felt that I was throwing away our love and then I would be fine but it made me feel worse," I confessed partly.

"No one understands what I have gone through, I don't want everyone to be hurt by my choice, the happiness of one is nothing compared to many. Senri I know your father said that you couldn't be with me if you wanted to see your mother, Aki made a deal with me but I refused. But I couldn't be selfish, I know that your mother is very special to you so I made the choice to leave on my own; they haven't been paying me any money I made that up." I said feeling the weight escape was so surreal.

"Rima, why would you do such a thing? That's it?" he asked incredulously.

"You aren't mad or confused?"

"I am relieved actually," he smiled as he placed me back on the bed our face an inch away.

"I thought you hated me, but I see what you had to go face and I am sorry for that."  
His hands caressed my face his actions were bold as he started kissing me, they weren't soft and slow as before but more out of lust. This was unlike him to be so forceful, I tried to push him away but he was so forceful.

"Senri, wait what are you doing we can't-"

"I don't care anymore, I just want you and only you." He said forcing me back down.

This was wrong and I kept on struggling.

"Stop, we are going to regret this!" I warned.

"How can I regret loving you, I have been distraught and lost because of you, be mine again please." His eyes begged as he continued his actions on my neck.

Words could no longer console him, but I couldn't do this.  
"Please stop," I begged. He sat up dissatisfied and even a little angry.

"We shouldn't, this isn't right!" I said pushing him away.

"Tell me what is right then? Two people who are obviously in love but can't be with one another? Does that make sense? Is that right?"

"Things just worked out this way."

"I refuse to believe it," he said kissing my forcefully.

I wanted to push him away and tell him that it's wrong but I also yearned for him.

I couldn't pretend that I didn't love him anymore, I had to show him how much I missed him and loved him.


	22. Chapter 22

The church was beautifully decorated for this great ceremony. Each flower carefully adorned and fresh as if it was picked that morning; the sun was shining warmly over the city and made it just the right temperature. Cars were piling up in the parking lot excited for the celebration, today was the day of Senri's marriage with Aki.

I stood afar and debated whether or not to go into those doors. Waiting on the other side was the person I loved and the wife he will be spending the rest of his life with. Reporters were there snapping pictures of Senri's big day to sell in papers. I kept myself hidden not wanting to bring attention how I felt about the relationship.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" asked Takuma.

I told him my decision to go this wedding as the only way I will forget about him, and that I don't feel it is fair to continue on our relationship. It makes it a burden for him to always try to win my heart when it obviously belonged to someone else.

"Lets go," I sighed.

It was already crowded when I entered into the church, the pews were filled with people dressed in their best clothes. They were all reacquainting themselves; lots of them were from Senri's and Aki's father's company.

I decided to sit in the back so I could make a quick escape, Takuma said that wasn't the way but he finally gave in. I was dressed in a simple white dress with lace trimmings on the end. My hair was down so that I wouldn't look childish at such an important occasion.

"Come on Rima, smile a little." Yuki suggested when she walked in with Zero and Ichiru.

All the nervousness I had was slowly rising, I felt that I was going to be sick.

I remember that one special night we had together, we promised each other that we were going to move on from this. Even though Senri was against it,that was my only wish, for us to find happiness elsewhere.

_Rima, I can't do this. I don't want to be with anyone else besides you."_

"_Senri, please as my last request from you, please just go through with the wedding."_

I wanted to take back the promise, I wanted our life before he became an actor.

The piano started playing the familiar song, the doors opened and Senri came out looking handsome and charmed in his black tuxedo. I only glanced for a few seconds before I looked ahead.

Next was Aki walking with her father; I couldn't help but feel bitter and jealous that she was the one walking down the aisle towards Senri. Her eloquent white dress masked the true monster wearing it. Her smile was the largest smile of all, she knew that she had won against me. She was no longer stressed about how to get rid of me or how to stop Senri from only loving her.

The butterflies were getting worse; I felt that I was going to explode any second. I clenched my dress as I tried to stop myself crying, not here, I thought to myself. How am I going to convince Senri I am ready to move on if I can't even pretend to be happy for him?

I took small breathes and tried to look up when I felt a tear coming.

They were saying their vows, this was it I thought to myself; here is their lifelong promise to each other.

"Are there any objections to this marriage?"

This was my chance to stand up and say something, object. Tell the crowd the truth, tell him that it's impossible to love anyone else. Yuki gave me a glance, I told myself not to look into his eyes up at the altar. If I do it might hypnotize me to object. That 3 second silence felt like an eternity.

Afterwards every moment was played in slow motion.

"I now pronounce -"I stood up and headed for the door.

"You husband-"I paused at the door to hear it, I didn't want to turn around to see him giving me one pleading look.

"And-"I placed my hand on the door to leave the minute he says it.

"Rima!" boomed a voice.

Everyone gasped and started whispering right away, what was going on. I turned around and everyone's eyes were on me. He didn't realize what he had just said; his breath was labored as he looked at me with those pitiful eyes.

"Why?" Aki cried. Everyone turned back at her.

"Why are you always ruining my life, you always get what you want," Aki started acting. She had planned this out just in case Senri tried to reclaim his love for me. Now he must be the hero and console her and apologize for his mistake.

And I was the bad guy, now everyone was probably whispering that I was his mistress or a whore that ruins relationships.

"I also object to this wedding," another person claimed.

"As do I," another voice rose.

I was shocked that Takuma had objected also, but the most shocking was Senri's own mother.

"What is the meaning of this?" Senri's father asked her.

"I am not going to sell away my only child's happiness for the sake of your company. It's either family first of work first," she answered.

"Takuma, what are you doing," his little sister asked.

"How could you do such a thing to family?" his father asked.

"Family? What family, all you have ever done is cater to that brats needs. She has never worked a day in her life and gets everything she wants from you two. She doesn't care about you at all she just wants everything." He argued.

The guests were now all listening.

"Takuma how could you say such a thing, its breaking my heart." His step-mother started to fake cry.

"Your fake heart you mean. I remember clearly you telling me to never get involved in your life, you paid off Rima to take the money to get away from Senri. When you couldn't persuade her you blackmailed her and threatened her." Takuma foiled her plans.

"Aki, you did what?" asked Senri.

"I didn't do that you must be kidding," she laughed nervously.

"You wanted her to get out of the picture, so you pulled at her heart strings to get her to leave on her own." He claimed.

"That's enough," bellowed Takuma's father.

"Enough of this, it is suppose to be wedding not an all out family argument," Senri's father stated.

"I stand by what I say, I don't want Senri married to her, he should decide on his own. Not by you or me." His mother smiled endearingly to him.

Senri took this as a message from his mother that it was okay. He pulled off the ring on his hand and placed it in Aki's hands.

"Father, if you don't approve of this disbandment then I guess I am no longer your son." He said breaking his father's chains.

"You can no longer tell me what I can and can't do," he said as he gave his father one last glare.

He began walking down the aisle to me, this can't be happening. Is he really going to be mine?

"Senri," I whispered his name as he ran towards me and held on tight.

"Never again, will I leave you. I promise." He whispered into my ears.

Those words meant the world to me, I just couldn't stop crying, all those months of frustrations, hurt, and sadness were alleviated from this moment on.

The guests clapped for our courage, I heard them talking.

"I always liked her better anyway on those pictures."  
"She got what she deserved, Aki is such a loser,"  
"That's what true love is,"

All of those words didn't matter to me as long as I was in his arms.

After that incident we had decided to hold off on having our own wedding anytime soon. But that day we used it as a sort of engagement party between us. Most of the guests didn't have a problem; some even congratulated us for our show.

Senri was able to fix the broken ties between him and his father along with his mother.

Aki had left the church and her father was ashamed at his daughter's action and didn't realize he let his step-daughter take advantage of him. Takuma later told me that his father was getting a divorce because he felt he was only being used. Takuma's relationship with his father got better and stronger. I am glad that it turned out for the better.

"You should have seen Aki crying and bawling when she found out she was going to get cut off all money from us. Serves her right, money can't buy you happiness." Takuma said proudly.

I was happy for my friend, and I had everything I could want in life. A lot of things had occurred after that engagement party. I graduated from school and Senri completed his last movie, he was taking a break from acting and wanted to concentrate more on modeling and of course me.

Now we were back in the industry again, everyone was glad to have him back and to see that I was in a better mood. I didn't leave for America to go to school even though my dream to become a Veterinarian was still strong. I visited my mother and she was doing better and happy about the outcome.

Yuki was so happy she couldn't stop crying and hitting me for my stubbornness.


End file.
